Love it's so bad
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno. Ada es secuestrada por un demente que dice amarla. ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Se trata de algo real o una enfermedad?
1. Chapter 1

**Love it's so bad.**

* * *

 _._

 ** _Malo, es tan malo.  
_ _Duele, duele mucho._**

 ** _¿A qué llamamos amor?  
_ _El amor es una enfermedad_**

 ** _._**

 **—1—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto mientras su cuerpo caía y era arrastrado otra vez, los ventanales se quebraron y él la obligó a levantarse del piso. Le pareció percibir un destello de luz, una corriente de aire y la brisa de la lluvia pero no estaba totalmente segura de eso. Su mirada se nublaba ahora producto del maquillaje qué a estas alturas no debía ser más que un manchón azabache sobre el rostro anegado en llanto. La aferró contra su cuerpo y perdió el aliento sólo de recordar la agresión que recientemente le había infligido. -solo un poco más- se dijo a sí misma pero su fortaleza ya se había terminado.

—¡Dilo! –demandó de nuevo. Desde que la había llevado a ese terrible lugar no había dejado de pedir lo mismo. —¡Hazlo ahora! –y dicho esto golpeo su cuerpo contra un enorme vitral que dividía la habitación de la sala común. Los fragmentos cayeron violentamente revelando sus cuerpos ante la mirada atónita de los agentes que se congelaron en el acto mismo de verlos.

Hubiera querido suplicar piedad o abogar por su vida pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para intentar.

—¡Aléjese de ella! –gritaron desde la planta baja y solo pudo pensar en él. Su corazón se lleno de alivio y temor al mismo tiempo. El hombre que la retenía la tomó con mayor rudeza esta vez, doblando su brazo hacia atrás en un complicado ángulo que exigía de su cuerpo la total rendición.

—¡Di que me amas! –insistió de nuevo con perversión asesina en la voz. Su aliento, su piel, sus ojos eran más de lo que podía soportar. Apretó el puño de la mano derecha y se llevó una punzada eléctrica de auténtico dolor. ¿Esta escena, en verdad era real?

—¡Que estás esperando!

—Yo… -su voz temblaba, el nudo en la garganta iba a partirle el alma si no se encontraba con su mirada. Lo buscó con desesperación mientras ese hombre la levantaba como si se tratara de un maldito trofeo, colocó la mano libre contra su cuello, asfixiándola con crueldad y entonces fue que lo encontró.

Sus ojos.

El indecible amor que solo él irradiaba, estaba frente a ella, infundiéndole fortaleza así que se armó de valor y continuó.

—…No

—¡MIENTES! –gritó enfurecido y entonces la golpeo de nuevo. No alcanzó a percibir contra qué o con qué pero su cuerpo cayo contra el suyo cómo en cámara lenta esta vez. Sus miradas se encontraron en el diminuto espacio de tiempo que siguió a eso. Por primera vez había algo de sorpresa en el rostro de su agresor y rápidamente comprendió por qué...-se llevó la mano libre a la herida en su sien y los dedos se impregnaron de sangre en su totalidad. ¿La había asesinado? ¿él...finalmente, lo había logrado? -cerró los ojos y se abandonó al olvido convencida de que ya no lograría abrirlos de nuevo y el hombre sollozó mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

No…, ella no quería morir con ese hombre robando su último aliento.

—¡ADA! -era la voz de su amor. Su corazón estremeció de nuevo y el agresor pareció notarlo puesto qué se tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—¡ERES MÍA! -gritó ahora. Ella negó con las escasas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y comenzó a forcejear para hacer que la soltara.

—¡JAMÁS TE TENDRÁ DE NUEVO!

—No…-su mirada se nublaba ahora, su cabeza punzaba al igual que el resto de su ser. Siempre creyó que sentiría frío cuando llegara el momento pero todo lo que podía sentir ahora era un calor tan abrasador que...

—¡ADA…! -suspiró de nuevo, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer para tratar de llegar a él.

—¡ÉL NO ES SUFICIENTE HOMBRE PARA TI!

—Lo es... -volvió el rostro en un último intento encontrando la angustiada mirada de su amor. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, no había bajado el cañón de su arma pero no se había atrevido a disparar puesto qué, ese hombre seguía usándola como escudo humano, intentó abrir los labios de nuevo, mover la mano de nuevo. Y no supo si lo consiguió pero su último pensamiento fue para él.

—Te amo...

...

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!

—¡LO HIZO!

—¡FINALMENTE DIJO QUE LO AMABA!

Leon afianzó el dominio de su arma aún sin terminar de creer en lo que miraba, ese hombre gritaba eufórico de amor, estrechándola contra sus formas cómo si solamente estuviera durmiendo y una vez en posición con la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo alrededor de su cuello comenzó a andar con ella de regreso a la habitación.

—VEN CONMIGO MI AMOR...-el tiro estaba ahí pero sus dedos se habían agarrotado sobre el gatillo. Avanzaban ahora por el largo de un pasillo en el que ni siquiera había reparado con anterioridad. Los fragmentos de vidrio, la sangre impregnando sus cuerpos unidos...si disparaba ahora.

La caída la mataría.

—ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE...-llegaron a un nuevo lugar alumbrado por un inmenso ventanal que coloreaba sus siluetas con los colores de la noche, la tormenta se cernía por afuera y algunos relámpagos venideros realzaban la palidez de su piel en contraposición con los sombríos rasgos de él.

Se acomodó sobre el lecho como si no hubiera un escuadrón completo apuntando sus armas y a la espera de una señal de su capitán. No lo había mirado a él, ni a ellos, seguía mirándola a ella que a pesar del daño recibido, de las lágrimas mancillando su rostro, los cabellos despatarrados y las líneas de sangre por aquí y por allá seguía luciendo tan hermosa como en la primera vez que la vio.

Un estruendoso sonido más, un relámpago más y entonces advirtieron la presencia de un objeto que le dejó sin aliento.

—¡Arma!

—NADIE PODRÁ SEPARARNOS AHORA MI AMOR...

—¡NO!

—¡Arroje el arma!

…

Era suya…-¡maldita sea!- ¿Porqué ninguno de ellos lo entendía? Ella había dicho que lo amaba, abrió sus preciosos labios y susurró aquellas palabras. Solo para él.

—¡No voy a repetirlo de nuevo!

Ni falta que hiciera, acarició su rostro con la mano libre y con la otra retiró el seguro del arma impregnada de sangre al igual que sus cabellos. No hubiera querido golpearla, así como tampoco hubiera querido forzarla en esa primera ocasión pero tenía que aprender cómo le gustaba hacer el amor. Sin pausas ni contemplaciones, con dolor y arrepentimiento.

La devoró con la mirada al tiempo que recordaba la impresión de contemplar ese delicioso cuerpo en total desnudez.

...

 _—_ _¡Por favor! -la forma en que había luchado, la forma en que había rogado, la forma en que la sometió describiendo lenguas de fuego sobre su piel con el cinto de su pantalón._

...

El hombre parecía haberse excitado de nuevo, no había despegado la mano de su rostro y ahora se colocaba junto a ella de tal modo qué -de disparar- el tiro se los llevaría a ambos...

—¡ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE!

—¡NO!

El sonido de la detonación fue todo lo que escuchó y también único lo que necesito para salir de su sopor. Dejo caer el arma y corrió en dirección de ellos. El hombre cayó sobre ella, la sangre impregnaba sus cuerpos, así como también las blancas losetas del piso...—No podía estar sucediendo esto. lo apartó de su lado deseando poder destrozarlo y la tomo en brazos con el mismo fervor con que la había tomado aquella primera vez en que la condujo a su lecho nupcial.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿Me oyes?...vas a estar bien. —pronunció más para él que para ella- aún tenía pulso, estaba más blanca que la muerte y su bonito vestido…el precioso conjunto que compro para él estaba impregnado de sangre, hecho jirones al igual que buena parte de su piel. Apretó los dientes con violencia creyendo que se dejaría caer en cualquier segundo pero Christopher Redfield ya estaba de nueva cuenta junto a él.

El resto de soldados habían corrido a someter al hombre que comenzó a temblar y gritar de nuevo.

—¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

—¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

¿De qué mierda estaría hablando? ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo es que la conocía a ella? Y por qué hablaba de amor cuando a él mismo le había tomado años enteros hacer que aceptara sus sentimientos.

—Cállenlo! –ordenó el capitán y sus muchachos lo sacaron de combate con un buen porrazo-

…

—¿Están bien ahí abajo?

—¡Jodido infierno Nivans! Tendrías que haber disparado mucho antes de llegar a esto!

—Lo siento jefe, tuve que cambiar de posición y no es tan sencillo apuntar con esta condenada lluvia. -la bala entró limpiamente sobre el hombro del sujeto, no era una herida mortal aunque si se lo hubieran preguntado a él, habría optado por meterle el tiro justo en el medio de los ojos.

—No importa. -respondió el capitán a través del comunicador. —baja de ahí y reúnete con el resto.

—Enseguida. -sus muchachos se dispersaron y él permaneció un poco más estudiándolo con la mirada, tenía considerables heridas de carácter defensivo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Ada Wong se había defendido con uñas y dientes hasta las últimas consecuencias y no es que de pronto sintiera una especie de amor fraternal hacia ella, pero era una persona cercana. La mujer de su amigo y el simple hecho de contemplar la escena del crimen hacía que la sangre hirviera dentro de su sistema.

—¿Qué sabemos de él?

—Yo tengo una identificación, Dereck C Simmons, trabaja para el gobierno.

—Eso se acabó. Llévenselo, quiero interrogarlo tan pronto recupere el sentido.

—¡Si señor!

….

Salió con ella a la helada tempestad, los agentes se apartaban de su paso como si en lugar de estar cargando a su mujer llevara en brazos un bonito cadáver. La colocó en la camilla, los paramédicos evaluaron su cuerpo concentrándose en la herida de su cabeza y él apretó ambos puños por haber sido tan malditamente inútil en todo esto.

—Vamos a tratar de despertarla

—Por favor…-los paramédicos asintieron y él sintió una nueva puñalada en su corazón- ella era su mujer. Él había jurado protegerla con su vida y ¿dónde mierda había estado?

…

 _—_ _Eres terrible en esto..._

 _—_ _Claro que no..._

 _—_ _No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres_

 _—_ _¿Quién dijo que no quiero? -y entonces dejó su copa de lado y se acercó a su rostro para regalarle uno de tantos besos ansiados._

 _—_ _¿Significa te arriesgarás a pagar una cena de estas cada año?_

 _—_ _Solo si prometes vestir para mi uno de esos modelitos cada vez...-ella sonrió en respuesta besándolo de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios poco antes de terminar y él movió una juguetona mano por debajo del mantel hasta acariciar su rodilla._

 _—_ _¿Es trampa largarnos antes de recibir el postre?_

 _—_ _Podemos pedirlo para llevar...-la besó de nuevo y en esta ocasión su mano llego a posarse sobre su muslo, las personas los miraban por lo bajo y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, ella no solía disfrutar con los "espectáculos" hasta que lo conoció a él._

 _—_ _Pagaré la cuenta...-anunció el rubio poco después de volver a soltar sus labios y despegar la mano que había estado a escasos milímetros de localizarse justo donde quería._

 _—_ _No puedo esperar a que me hagas tuya otra vez...-se puso de los mil colores y ella lo despachó, no sin antes volver a besarlo de nuevo. Llegó a la recepción, canceló el postre dejó una cantidad extra para una botella de vino y cuando volvió a su mesa…no estaba ella. Creyó que habría ido al servicio de damas pero luego de 15 minutos comenzó a pensar en lo peor…Ella no lo dejaría. –al menos no de esa manera- estrujó su corazón y su cerebro volviendo a la recepción como alma que lleva el diablo y le dijeron que no habían visto salir más que a una pareja con anterioridad._

 _Ella estaba algo enferma por lo qué les permitieron salir por la puerta de atrás. Volvió a su auto y llamó a una vieja colega experta en comunicaciones. Si había una forma de encontrarla, en cualquier lugar del mundo, ella lo haría._

…

—Está reaccionando…-limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se concentró de nuevo en ella, abrió los ojos pesadamente dejando entre ver una mueca de auténtico dolor.

—¿Dónde…?

—Estás a salvo… -sus miradas se encontraron y el rostro de Ada rápidamente volvió a bañarse en llanto.

—¿Por qué me hizo esto…? ¡Yo no sé quién es él!

—Tranquilízate…

—No… –cortó de pronto una nueva voz. Quiero escuchar lo que pasó –su esposa se encontró con la fría mirada de Christopher Redfield y asintió lentamente desde su posición.

…

 _Lo vio partir seguido de algunas miradas inquisidoras y aprovechó para ajustar la preciosa sortija en su dedo anular. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos lo que quisieran hacer para celebrar su primer aniversario?_

 _—_ _¿Gusta un poco más? -asintió de manera automática mientras algún caballero llenaba su copa y al terminar, se bebió el trago de un tirón. Se mareo de inmediato, su pulso se aceleró y el calor aumentó en su cuerpo un par de grados más. Se llevó la mano al rostro, intentó enfocar la mirada pero poco después, todo se oscureció._

 _Cuando despertó, su cabeza aun daba vueltas pero se alteró por completo cuando divisó una habitación que jamás había contemplado._

 _-¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…?_

 _—_ _¿Te traje aquí? –el hombre la devoró con la mirada deteniéndose en los puntos indicados esta vez, la hendidura de su entrepierna y el exquisito escote de su busto. Se acomodo sobre ella que apartó el rostro y tensó todo los músculos a la vez. Se aproximó a su piel sofocándola con su cuerpo, los brazos sobre los suyos y su rodilla en el estómago cortando la respiración. Aspiró su aroma y ella creyó morir a su contacto, cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y él colocó los suyos a la altura de su oído._

 _—_ _No entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto…si tú misma lo pediste._

 _—_ _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _En la cena...mi amor -sus ojos se abrieron como platos- adoraba ver el miedo reflejo en sus ojos y ya se encargaría de verlo por un periodo mucho más prolongado de tiempo._

 _—_ _No…-sollozó entrecortadamente- y entonces supo que estaba más que lista para recibirlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love it's so bad.**

* * *

 _._

 ** _Malo, es tan malo.  
_ _Duele, duele mucho._**

 ** _¿A qué llamamos amor?  
_ _El amor es una enfermedad_**

 ** _._**

 **—1—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto mientras su cuerpo caía y era arrastrado otra vez, los ventanales se quebraron y él la obligó a levantarse del piso. Le pareció percibir un destello de luz, una corriente de aire y la brisa de la lluvia pero no estaba totalmente segura de eso. Su mirada se nublaba ahora producto del maquillaje qué a estas alturas no debía ser más que un manchón azabache sobre el rostro anegado en llanto. La aferró contra su cuerpo y perdió el aliento sólo de recordar la agresión que recientemente le había infligido. -solo un poco más- se dijo a sí misma pero su fortaleza ya se había terminado.

—¡Dilo! –demandó de nuevo. Desde que la había llevado a ese terrible lugar no había dejado de pedir lo mismo. —¡Hazlo ahora! –y dicho esto golpeo su cuerpo contra un enorme vitral que dividía la habitación de la sala común. Los fragmentos cayeron violentamente revelando sus cuerpos ante la mirada atónita de los agentes que se congelaron en el acto mismo de verlos.

Hubiera querido suplicar piedad o abogar por su vida pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para intentar.

—¡Aléjese de ella! –gritaron desde la planta baja y solo pudo pensar en él. Su corazón se lleno de alivio y temor al mismo tiempo. El hombre que la retenía la tomó con mayor rudeza esta vez, doblando su brazo hacia atrás en un complicado ángulo que exigía de su cuerpo la total rendición.

—¡Di que me amas! –insistió de nuevo con perversión asesina en la voz. Su aliento, su piel, sus ojos eran más de lo que podía soportar. Apretó el puño de la mano derecha y se llevó una punzada eléctrica de auténtico dolor. ¿Esta escena, en verdad era real?

—¡Que estás esperando!

—Yo… -su voz temblaba, el nudo en la garganta iba a partirle el alma si no se encontraba con su mirada. Lo buscó con desesperación mientras ese hombre la levantaba como si se tratara de un maldito trofeo, colocó la mano libre contra su cuello, asfixiándola con crueldad y entonces fue que lo encontró.

Sus ojos.

El indecible amor que solo él irradiaba, estaba frente a ella, infundiéndole fortaleza así que se armó de valor y continuó.

—…No

—¡MIENTES! –gritó enfurecido y entonces la golpeo de nuevo. No alcanzó a percibir contra qué o con qué pero su cuerpo cayo contra el suyo cómo en cámara lenta esta vez. Sus miradas se encontraron en el diminuto espacio de tiempo que siguió a eso. Por primera vez había algo de sorpresa en el rostro de su agresor y rápidamente comprendió por qué...-se llevó la mano libre a la herida en su sien y los dedos se impregnaron de sangre en su totalidad. ¿La había asesinado? ¿él...finalmente, lo había logrado? -cerró los ojos y se abandonó al olvido convencida de que ya no lograría abrirlos de nuevo y el hombre sollozó mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

No…, ella no quería morir con ese hombre robando su último aliento.

—¡ADA! -era la voz de su amor. Su corazón estremeció de nuevo y el agresor pareció notarlo puesto qué se tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—¡ERES MÍA! -gritó ahora. Ella negó con las escasas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y comenzó a forcejear para hacer que la soltara.

—¡JAMÁS TE TENDRÁ DE NUEVO!

—No…-su mirada se nublaba ahora, su cabeza punzaba al igual que el resto de su ser. Siempre creyó que sentiría frío cuando llegara el momento pero todo lo que podía sentir ahora era un calor tan abrasador que...

—¡ADA…! -suspiró de nuevo, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer para tratar de llegar a él.

—¡ÉL NO ES SUFICIENTE HOMBRE PARA TI!

—Lo es... -volvió el rostro en un último intento encontrando la angustiada mirada de su amor. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, no había bajado el cañón de su arma pero no se había atrevido a disparar puesto qué, ese hombre seguía usándola como escudo humano, intentó abrir los labios de nuevo, mover la mano de nuevo. Y no supo si lo consiguió pero su último pensamiento fue para él.

—Te amo...

...

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!

—¡LO HIZO!

—¡FINALMENTE DIJO QUE LO AMABA!

Leon afianzó el dominio de su arma aún sin terminar de creer en lo que miraba, ese hombre gritaba eufórico de amor, estrechándola contra sus formas cómo si solamente estuviera durmiendo y una vez en posición con la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo alrededor de su cuello comenzó a andar con ella de regreso a la habitación.

—VEN CONMIGO MI AMOR...-el tiro estaba ahí pero sus dedos se habían agarrotado sobre el gatillo. Avanzaban ahora por el largo de un pasillo en el que ni siquiera había reparado con anterioridad. Los fragmentos de vidrio, la sangre impregnando sus cuerpos unidos...si disparaba ahora.

La caída la mataría.

—ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE...-llegaron a un nuevo lugar alumbrado por un inmenso ventanal que coloreaba sus siluetas con los colores de la noche, la tormenta se cernía por afuera y algunos relámpagos venideros realzaban la palidez de su piel en contraposición con los sombríos rasgos de él.

Se acomodó sobre el lecho como si no hubiera un escuadrón completo apuntando sus armas y a la espera de una señal de su capitán. No lo había mirado a él, ni a ellos, seguía mirándola a ella que a pesar del daño recibido, de las lágrimas mancillando su rostro, los cabellos despatarrados y las líneas de sangre por aquí y por allá seguía luciendo tan hermosa como en la primera vez que la vio.

Un estruendoso sonido más, un relámpago más y entonces advirtieron la presencia de un objeto que le dejó sin aliento.

—¡Arma!

—NADIE PODRÁ SEPARARNOS AHORA MI AMOR...

—¡NO!

—¡Arroje el arma!

…

Era suya…-¡maldita sea!- ¿Porqué ninguno de ellos lo entendía? Ella había dicho que lo amaba, abrió sus preciosos labios y susurró aquellas palabras. Solo para él.

—¡No voy a repetirlo de nuevo!

Ni falta que hiciera, acarició su rostro con la mano libre y con la otra retiró el seguro del arma impregnada de sangre al igual que sus cabellos. No hubiera querido golpearla, así como tampoco hubiera querido forzarla en esa primera ocasión pero tenía que aprender cómo le gustaba hacer el amor. Sin pausas ni contemplaciones, con dolor y arrepentimiento.

La devoró con la mirada al tiempo que recordaba la impresión de contemplar ese delicioso cuerpo en total desnudez.

...

 _—_ _¡Por favor! -la forma en que había luchado, la forma en que había rogado, la forma en que la sometió describiendo lenguas de fuego sobre su piel con el cinto de su pantalón._

...

El hombre parecía haberse excitado de nuevo, no había despegado la mano de su rostro y ahora se colocaba junto a ella de tal modo qué -de disparar- el tiro se los llevaría a ambos...

—¡ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE!

—¡NO!

El sonido de la detonación fue todo lo que escuchó y también único lo que necesito para salir de su sopor. Dejo caer el arma y corrió en dirección de ellos. El hombre cayó sobre ella, la sangre impregnaba sus cuerpos, así como también las blancas losetas del piso...—No podía estar sucediendo esto. lo apartó de su lado deseando poder destrozarlo y la tomo en brazos con el mismo fervor con que la había tomado aquella primera vez en que la condujo a su lecho nupcial.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿Me oyes?...vas a estar bien. —pronunció más para él que para ella- aún tenía pulso, estaba más blanca que la muerte y su bonito vestido…el precioso conjunto que compro para él estaba impregnado de sangre, hecho jirones al igual que buena parte de su piel. Apretó los dientes con violencia creyendo que se dejaría caer en cualquier segundo pero Christopher Redfield ya estaba de nueva cuenta junto a él.

El resto de soldados habían corrido a someter al hombre que comenzó a temblar y gritar de nuevo.

—¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

—¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

¿De qué mierda estaría hablando? ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo es que la conocía a ella? Y por qué hablaba de amor cuando a él mismo le había tomado años enteros hacer que aceptara sus sentimientos.

—Cállenlo! –ordenó el capitán y sus muchachos lo sacaron de combate con un buen porrazo-

…

—¿Están bien ahí abajo?

—¡Jodido infierno Nivans! Tendrías que haber disparado mucho antes de llegar a esto!

—Lo siento jefe, tuve que cambiar de posición y no es tan sencillo apuntar con esta condenada lluvia. -la bala entró limpiamente sobre el hombro del sujeto, no era una herida mortal aunque si se lo hubieran preguntado a él, habría optado por meterle el tiro justo en el medio de los ojos.

—No importa. -respondió el capitán a través del comunicador. —baja de ahí y reúnete con el resto.

—Enseguida. -sus muchachos se dispersaron y él permaneció un poco más estudiándolo con la mirada, tenía considerables heridas de carácter defensivo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Ada Wong se había defendido con uñas y dientes hasta las últimas consecuencias y no es que de pronto sintiera una especie de amor fraternal hacia ella, pero era una persona cercana. La mujer de su amigo y el simple hecho de contemplar la escena del crimen hacía que la sangre hirviera dentro de su sistema.

—¿Qué sabemos de él?

—Yo tengo una identificación, Dereck C Simmons, trabaja para el gobierno.

—Eso se acabó. Llévenselo, quiero interrogarlo tan pronto recupere el sentido.

—¡Si señor!

….

Salió con ella a la helada tempestad, los agentes se apartaban de su paso como si en lugar de estar cargando a su mujer llevara en brazos un bonito cadáver. La colocó en la camilla, los paramédicos evaluaron su cuerpo concentrándose en la herida de su cabeza y él apretó ambos puños por haber sido tan malditamente inútil en todo esto.

—Vamos a tratar de despertarla

—Por favor…-los paramédicos asintieron y él sintió una nueva puñalada en su corazón- ella era su mujer. Él había jurado protegerla con su vida y ¿dónde mierda había estado?

…

 _—_ _Eres terrible en esto..._

 _—_ _Claro que no..._

 _—_ _No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres_

 _—_ _¿Quién dijo que no quiero? -y entonces dejó su copa de lado y se acercó a su rostro para regalarle uno de tantos besos ansiados._

 _—_ _¿Significa te arriesgarás a pagar una cena de estas cada año?_

 _—_ _Solo si prometes vestir para mi uno de esos modelitos cada vez...-ella sonrió en respuesta besándolo de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios poco antes de terminar y él movió una juguetona mano por debajo del mantel hasta acariciar su rodilla._

 _—_ _¿Es trampa largarnos antes de recibir el postre?_

 _—_ _Podemos pedirlo para llevar...-la besó de nuevo y en esta ocasión su mano llego a posarse sobre su muslo, las personas los miraban por lo bajo y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, ella no solía disfrutar con los "espectáculos" hasta que lo conoció a él._

 _—_ _Pagaré la cuenta...-anunció el rubio poco después de volver a soltar sus labios y despegar la mano que había estado a escasos milímetros de localizarse justo donde quería._

 _—_ _No puedo esperar a que me hagas tuya otra vez...-se puso de los mil colores y ella lo despachó, no sin antes volver a besarlo de nuevo. Llegó a la recepción, canceló el postre dejó una cantidad extra para una botella de vino y cuando volvió a su mesa…no estaba ella. Creyó que habría ido al servicio de damas pero luego de 15 minutos comenzó a pensar en lo peor…Ella no lo dejaría. –al menos no de esa manera- estrujó su corazón y su cerebro volviendo a la recepción como alma que lleva el diablo y le dijeron que no habían visto salir más que a una pareja con anterioridad._

 _Ella estaba algo enferma por lo qué les permitieron salir por la puerta de atrás. Volvió a su auto y llamó a una vieja colega experta en comunicaciones. Si había una forma de encontrarla, en cualquier lugar del mundo, ella lo haría._

…

—Está reaccionando…-limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se concentró de nuevo en ella, abrió los ojos pesadamente dejando entre ver una mueca de auténtico dolor.

—¿Dónde…?

—Estás a salvo… -sus miradas se encontraron y el rostro de Ada rápidamente volvió a bañarse en llanto.

—¿Por qué me hizo esto…? ¡Yo no sé quién es él!

—Tranquilízate…

—No… –cortó de pronto una nueva voz. Quiero escuchar lo que pasó –su esposa se encontró con la fría mirada de Christopher Redfield y asintió lentamente desde su posición.

…

 _Lo vio partir seguido de algunas miradas inquisidoras y aprovechó para ajustar la preciosa sortija en su dedo anular. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos lo que quisieran hacer para celebrar su primer aniversario?_

 _—_ _¿Gusta un poco más? -asintió de manera automática mientras algún caballero llenaba su copa y al terminar, se bebió el trago de un tirón. Se mareo de inmediato, su pulso se aceleró y el calor aumentó en su cuerpo un par de grados más. Se llevó la mano al rostro, intentó enfocar la mirada pero poco después, todo se oscureció._

 _Cuando despertó, su cabeza aun daba vueltas pero se alteró por completo cuando divisó una habitación que jamás había contemplado._

 _-¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…?_

 _—_ _¿Te traje aquí? –el hombre la devoró con la mirada deteniéndose en los puntos indicados esta vez, la hendidura de su entrepierna y el exquisito escote de su busto. Se acomodo sobre ella que apartó el rostro y tensó todo los músculos a la vez. Se aproximó a su piel sofocándola con su cuerpo, los brazos sobre los suyos y su rodilla en el estómago cortando la respiración. Aspiró su aroma y ella creyó morir a su contacto, cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y él colocó los suyos a la altura de su oído._

 _—_ _No entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto…si tú misma lo pediste._

 _—_ _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _En la cena...mi amor -sus ojos se abrieron como platos- adoraba ver el miedo reflejo en sus ojos y ya se encargaría de verlo por un periodo mucho más prolongado de tiempo._

 _—_ _No…-sollozó entrecortadamente- y entonces supo que estaba más que lista para recibirlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~3~~**

 **.**

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa…

—Ada…-la pelinegro no se molestó en responder, estaba concentrada en algún punto muerto de la pared acariciando su vientre protectoramente por la parte baja de su salto de cama- Las heridas habían cerrado. Todas ellas habían sido tratadas y aunque le juraran que no quedaría una sola marca sobre su antaña nívea piel lo cierto era que si quedaría una. En su memoria. La secuela de todo el horror que ese maldito hombre le infligió jamás desaparecería y la sola contemplación, la imagen de su cuerpo roto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Leon intentó tumbarse junto a ella en la cama pero ella saltó apartándolo de inmediato, aún no se decidía a mirarlo, sin embargo continuó

—Tenía miedo de estar sola

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tenía miedo de estarlo, fue por eso que te perdoné por engañarme pero ese miedo ya se acabó –volvió el rostro lentamente hacia él, le sorprendió el vacío que encontró en su mirada era como si finalmente se hubiera rendido, como si ya no le importara nada aunque lo cierto era que sí le importaba algo. No había dejado de acariciar su vientre. Su hijo. El hijo de ambos.

—Ada, sé que no debí…

—No quiero escucharlo –cerró los ojos y volvió a esconder el rostro entre las almohadas del hospital- Su voz era el bálsamo y el veneno. La cura y la herida. No quería escucharlo puesto que de escuchar. Terminaría cediendo.

—Me darán el alta en dos semanas, ocupa ese tiempo para sacar todas tus cosas de mi casa

—Nuestra casa

—Eso es lo curioso de un contrato prenupcial. ¿Recuerdas? Si cometes adulterio. Lo pierdes todo. –él ya no agregó nada, ni siquiera tenía cabeza para recordar las clausulas de ese bendito contrato pero estaba en lo cierto. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que si alguno de los dos llegaba a traicionar la confianza del otro el matrimonio se acababa.

—Solo fingiste perdonarme todo este tiempo, ¿No es cierto?

—¿A caso no es lo mismo que hizo Claire?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando la engañaste conmigo ¿En verdad crees que te perdonó? Realmente crees que…

—No estamos hablando de…

—Si lo hacemos, hablamos de ti y tu nula capacidad para permanecer solo. Contrario de mí o de ella. Tú simplemente no puedes hacerlo. Corre de regreso a sus piernas o enrédate con la prostituta que prefieras porque yo ya no quiero verte

—¡Ada!

—Mi hijo y yo estaremos bi…

—¡También es mío!

—¿Estás seguro? –el agente que ya estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la cama a punto de tomar a su mujer por los antebrazos se quedó sin aliento tan pronto escuchó esas palabras.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de que eres el padre?

—No puedes….

—Es divertido, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No estoy jugando! ¡Maldita sea Ada, dime lo que quieres de una puñetera vez!

—¿Confías en el amor que alguna vez te profesé? o crees que pude haber salido por ahí poco después de que "comenzáramos de nuevo" Cuando te supliqué que te quedaras pero en vez de eso decidiste trabajar un turno doble ¡porque estabas cansado de verme llorar hasta quedarme seca!

—Eso no…

—¿Me puedes imaginar ahora, luciendo ese precioso vestido que compraste para mi, para que celebráramos nuestro "nuevo aniversario" y que yo me negué a usar porque la sola idea me parecía nauseabunda? –el rehuyó a su mirada, rechazando la idea, maldiciendo el recuerdo y la verdad impregnada de maldad en cada una de sus palabras.

—¡¿Cómo iba vestirme para ti sin saber si es que era así como te gustaba verla a ella?!

—¡Por el amor de…

—Tendría que hacerlo para otros ¿no te parece? recuperar mi aplomo y sensualidad. Recuperar a la mujer que tú asesinaste…

—¡Eso que estás diciendo no puede tener sentido! –ya había perdido del todo el dominio de su ser, se lanzo sobre ella tomándola por ambas muñecas- Si en verdad lo hizo, si lo engañó con otro y ese niño no era suyo…

—No lo sabes con certeza, ¿no es cierto? Eso es lo que pasa cuando traicionas a alguien. ¡Jamás vuelves a confiar! Y yo ya no quiero volver a verte…

—¡Ada! -ella hizo caso omiso de su agarre, rechazó su mirada y volvió a concentrarse en el mismo punto muerto de la pared- ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD! ¡MALDICIÓN!

—¡Y YO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

—¡NO VOY A…

—¿Está todo bien, Ada? –el rubio la soltó de inmediato, alejándose con movimientos lentos pero sin decidirse aún a salir de la cama. Detestaba a ese sujeto. El jodido bastardo que había "sobrevivido" a ese maldito lugar y que ahora se creía con derecho de pavonearse ante ella por el simple hecho de que le salvó la vida.

—Estamos bien, ¿te importa? –respondió sin dejar que Ada expulsara el más mínimo sonido.

—Escuché gritos…-respondió el aludido mirándolo férreamente a la cara.

—Estamos bien, porque él ya se va –agregó entonces la ex-espía humedeciendo los labios en ese sugerente gesto que sabía perfectamente bien lo hacía enloquecer. Leon adoraba sus labios era quizá su parte favorita de todo su cuerpo porque lo engañaban con la misma facilidad con que lo encantaban y fascinaban. El bastardo en persona pareció complacido con la respuesta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle salir por la bendita puerta y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso por millonésima vez en el día de saltarle por detrás y romperle el alma a pedazos pero no se le ocurría un solo escenario en el que eso pudiera ayudar a su casi disuelto "matrimonio"

—Tu ganas…-fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

…

—¿Qué fue lo que ganaste?

—Unos 10 minutos quizá –suspiró aliviada aunque de su rostro no había desaparecido el gesto torturado y cansado.

—¿Quieres que llame a…? -ella negó y volvió a concentrarse en la mirada de él- le gustaba verse en sus ojos. Un color castaño poco común puesto que con la luz apropiada parecía adquirir matices de negro o ámbar. Miles correspondió al gesto inicial, desacomodando su cabello y sonriendo para la mujer que se hacía a un lado a fin de permitirle ocupar un puesto al pie de la cama.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—¿Lo estás tú?

—¿Me pasaría las noches bebiendo el asqueroso café de este lugar si no fuera así?

—¿Aún si solo te uso?

—Te lo dije tan pronto nos volvimos a ver. Mi vida es tuya –y dicho estas palabras, el joven atleta de 29 años de edad, alargó el cuerpo en un complicado ángulo y depositó el que sería el primer de muchos besos sobre sus secos labios.

…

—¡Lo siento! –la arrepentida enfermera enviada a la habitación por petición del marido casi tira los analgésicos y el vaso con agua que había decidido llevar, tan pronto contemplara la escena que no era una que hubiera querido observar pero tampoco era una que resultara difícil de imaginar.

Ese caballero de tez clara, 1.86 de estatura, cabellos cortos color de la noche y sonrisa de millón de dólares no había abandonado la sala de espera desde que la señora Kennedy había sido ingresada a la habitación y eso se debía más que nada a que ese joven era quien había enviado a las autoridades hasta el paradero de ella. Hizo ademán de retirarse por donde había entrado pero entonces contempló la mirada helada del esposo.

Un agente de gobierno con la suficiente plata para tratarla en el hospital más costoso del estado pero era aquí donde estaban, porque ella era más bien como una especie de paria para sus allegados.

No la tenían en buenos términos, eso se adivinaba porque a pesar de ser tan bonita, de haber sufrido tan cruel encierro y ni que decir del tormento, no había recibido una sola llamada o visita como no fuera de aquellos que tomaron su declaración más de una vez o de su esposo y de este caballero que ahora se retiraba no sin cierta reticencia y se acomodaba como quien no quiere la cosa de vuelta al pie de la cama.

—¿Se le ofrecía algo?

—Yo…-la futura aspirante a jefa de enfermeras, retomó el dominio de su ser y terminó de ingresar en la habitación para entregar el medicamento a su paciente.

—No estamos en hora de visita –mencionó con cierta manía pero sabía de sobra cual sería el efecto de sus palabras. El caballero en la cama se pasó las manos por el rostro y se levantó solo lo suficiente cómo para que ella pudiera tomar sus pastillas. Aún tenía las muñecas y los tobillos vendados, así como la base del cuello y la parte baja del vientre, recordar las marcas en su piel, el nombre de su secuestrador impreso al rojo vivo le heló la sangre por completo.

Le sonrió forzadamente y aceptó el vaso de nueva cuenta.

—Es probable que sienta un poco de mareo después de la ingesta pero es normal, trate de dormir, tomar líquidos y no se pase por alto ni un solo alimento.

—Así lo haré, gracias. –le devolvió la falsa sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en el joven que tenía aire de pertenecer a la zona alta Nueva Orleans, que ¿Como lo sabía? Por el acento de su voz y por esa peculiar manera que tenía de vestir y de andar, le efectuó una ligera inclinación con el rostro y procedió ahora sí a abandonar la sala, el esposo ya no estaba lo que era de esperar después de haber contemplado aquel bonito escenario.

No es que ella quisiera pensar mal de ellos pero casi podía apostar a que el atractivo agente no era el padre del niño.

….

Leon estrelló el puño derecho contra la pared hasta que el dolor comenzó a convertirse en algo ligeramente placentero y la ansiedad que sentía, la frustración y la rabia en algo así como un cáncer que simplemente no lograba entender cómo es que lograría arrancar de su ser. Repitió la acción hasta que el personal de seguridad cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que hacía y entonces sonrió para sus adentros. Una buena pelea era lo que quería y lo que no tardó en llegar a suceder.

Recreó la escena que acaba de vislumbrar al sentir el primer puñetazo en la boca del estómago, lo respondió con un gancho derecho pero sus nudillos ya estaban lo suficientemente hechos polvo producto de su primer arrebato de locura por lo qué lo único que consiguió con eso fue arrancarse un alarido de dolor. Lo tomaron por detrás y lo colocaron contra el toldo de su vehículo, comenzaron a registrarlo y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de "quien era en realidad" un oficial de alto rango, una persona "importante" a la que muy posiblemente estuviera prohibido "tocar de esa manera" se disculparon torpemente no sin antes escupirle en la cara y descargarle alguna nueva patada en la espinilla, él intento provocarlos de nuevo pero no hicieron caso, le dijeron que lo dejarían solo.

Como ya estaba y como seguramente estaría, el resto de sus días. Se dejó caer contra el piso estrellando el puño izquierdo esta vez contra el frío piso. Prácticamente la había arrojado a sus brazos y ¿cómo no iba a suceder? Si era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba. Casi como él, que la había salvado –en su momento- de tan terrible destino.

—¡Maldición! –se obligó a levantarse del piso. Después de todo tampoco podría recriminarle nada, no cuando había sido él quien había traicionado su confianza. Recordaba a la perfección ese día, la voz entrecortada, la súplica en sus palabras.

.

 _—_ _Por favor…-_ y él había mordido sus labios para no soltar el jodido juramento que llevaba meses enteros reprimiendo en su interior- Habían viajado kilómetros, habían cambiado sus trabajos y modos de vida, estaba harto de todas las medidas de seguridad que justo ahora –habían valido una mierda- y estaba harto de llegar a casa con una mujer que no soportaba sus caricias y besos.

—Eres un maldito imbécil… -escuchó de pronto y aunque estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación no había sido él quién la pronunció- levantó la vista y encontró la mirada de Evans, el desgraciado tuvo la jodida consideración de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a levantar y él la tomo porque no se le ocurría una forma más patética de terminar ante él. Se evaluaron con la mirada, una vez que estuvieron al mismo nivel. Era ligeramente más alto, menos corpulento pero mucho más joven y posiblemente bien parecido que él y todo eso en definitiva solo lo hacía enfadar más y más.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo que me da mi regalada gana, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo tú?

—Ella aún se…

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ella como si la conocieras mejor que yo!

—Y tú no vengas a pretender que te importa, cuando tuviste la oportunidad de cuidar de ella y no lo hiciste –esa declaración fue más de lo que pudo soportar, le descargó un golpe que para su sorpresa alcanzó a esquivar y aunque no lo respondió le dedicó una sonrisa que lo llevo a querer sacar su arma y llenarlo de plomo.

—¿Es eso lo único que tienes? –Leon ya no tenía labia ni calma para agregar una sola palabra, solo volvió a mirarlo mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que él podría ser lo mejor para…-su mujer.

—Vine a decirte que me quedaré con ella tan pronto le den el alta

—Eso no va a pasar en mi casa

—¿Me estás pidiendo entonces que la lleve a la mía?

—Aún es mi esposa

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien

—¿Por qué de pronto te importa tanto?

—Porque a nadie parece importarle… -dio la media vuelta y dejó al agente con la palabra en la boca- la verdad era que pretendía decirle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que no pretendía haber hecho lo que hizo pero que respetaría a su mujer al menos hasta que ella así lo quisiera.

…

Los analgésicos la inducían a un delicioso estado de duermevela, estado que le hacía evocar las primeras noches que pasó en ese terrible lugar.

 _Le rogó que no la drogara, le juró que sería obediente y que haría absolutamente todo lo que él…_

La vio estremecerse ligeramente, estrujar las sábanas y llevarlas por consiguiente a caer por el largo de su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la bata de noche. El blanco le sentaba perfectamente bien aunque verla de esta manera le hacía evocar la primera vez que la vio. Su vestido sucio, raido y pese a ello, la feminidad que irradiaba. Feminidad que se acentuaba más ahora que su embarazo había pasado de ser algo supuesto a algo totalmente real.

Admiró con discreción y deleite la firme curvatura de sus pechos, después bajo por su vientre y no podría decir ahora que no entendiera los motivos del "secuestrador" con un esposo así de prepotente. Así de malditamente imbécil que prefería forzarla a decir lo que quería escuchar o soltaba golpes contra lo primero que se cruzara en su campo visual y aún y con ello…

 _—_ _Leon…_ -Miles apretó los puños ligeramente, levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose lo necesario para recoger la sábana y volver a cubrir su cuerpo con ella- Lo defendía tanto, lo buscaba tanto y por más que estrujaba su cerebro no lograba entender por qué.

—Estoy aquí…-pronunció para ella aunque sabía perfectamente bien que no podía escucharlo, los analgésicos eran poderosos, llevaba noches enteras velando su sueño sin saber con certeza qué era lo que deseaba obtener de tales esfuerzos y temiendo ligeramente lo que podría llegar a suceder de obtenerlo.

Tan pronto hubiera asesinado a ese sujeto y pronunciado aquellas palabras que ni siquiera había alcanzado a escuchar se desplomó en el piso.

—¡Ada! –el esposo corrió en su auxilio y por acto reflejo también lo hizo él, había ido junto con ellos, no querían que lo hiciera pero él no pensaba quedarse atrás, amenazó con seguirlos de igual manera. Tenía su jeep y no le importaba si lo arrestaban por desacato, él tenía que ir ahí y asegurarse de que nada peor le hubiera sucedido a esa mujer.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en hacerse llegar, los separaron de inmediato, el esposo era presa de heridas propias, al igual que los soldados por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y se trepo en la ambulancia junto con ella, su estado era crítico pero estable, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de rabia tan pronto comenzaron a desnudarla para poder examinar las heridas con profundidad, muchas de ellas parecían haber cicatrizado con bastante frecuencia y luego estaban las más frescas, las que indudablemente hicieron que su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano ser así de cruel? ¿Cómo podía ella haber sobrevivido a todo eso sin perder la voluntad y entereza? Tendría que haber llevado una vida demasiado dura o tener algo demasiado grande por lo cual vivir.

Sufrió un ligero espasmo mientras examinaban su vientre y entonces reaccionó como haría un asesino, soltando algunos golpes que gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró frenar para evitar que dañara a alguien o a sí misma.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, después de aquellas terribles horas de angustia, no era la misma mirada que había observado con anterioridad, la seguridad, la fortaleza, la irreverencia y hasta el sensual secretismo habían desaparecido de su precioso rostro y ahora solo estaba una mujer aterrada ante la idea de perder a su único...

—Leon…

—Él está bien pero de momento tendrás que conformarte conmigo, Miles Evans -los paramédicos la recostaron de nuevo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente al ser consciente de su estado de desnudes y él intentó no mirar su cuerpo pero lo había visto ya y era mucho más atrayente de lo que en desvaríos se había atrevido a imaginar.

—Lo hiciste...-comentó de pronto para romper el hielo o quizá solo para terminar con la incomodidad de la escena.

—¿Perdón?

—Volviste por mí

—Salvaste mi vida -respondió con total devoción y reverencia, atrapando la mano derecha dentro de la suya- se aproximó un poco más, a una distancia prudencial para no intimidarla o comprometerla y sin más susurró -Ahora mi vida es tuya...

—Llegas tarde guapo, soy mucho mayor que tú, estoy casada y aún enamorada del futuro padre de mi hijo.

—Me consideras guapo, eso ya es un punto a favor –Ada sonrió y él soltó su mano para que los paramédicos terminaran de limpiar y preparar las heridas para suturas y demás procedimientos, perdió el conocimiento un par de veces en su camino al hospital del que fue transferida horas después por petición de algún superior amargado que no la quería en sus instalaciones más tiempo del necesario.

A él no le parecía que pudiera ser la mitad de las cosas que se decía de ella. Una mujer maldita, sí. Maldita desde el momento en que su secuestrador posó los ojos en ella y más aún en el momento en que su esposo perdió el interés y la engañó.

—No fue así como sucedió…-comentó ella horas después de ser llevada a piso. Su hijo estaba bien, sus vitales eran estables, tenía menor talla y peso para las semanas de gestación pero dadas las condiciones en que se había hallado realmente era un milagro que la criatura hubiera seguido desarrollándose en su interior- el esposo quería verla, tenía unas 48 horas intentando hablar con ella pero ésta una y otra vez se negó.

—¿Entonces por qué te niegas a verlo?

—Pasé seis semanas en ese maldito lugar, ¿puedes imaginar lo que fué? Encerrada en mi misma, recreando mi vida una y otra vez intentando encontrar el punto exacto en que me equivoqué pero sabes qué…

—Él te engañó

—No sabes nada de nosotros

—Quiero saber de ti, no de él

—Voy a dar a luz a su hijo

—Puedo vivir con eso

—Miles... –le encantaban su voz y sus ojos, el tono de su piel que apenas recuperaba color pero que seguía siendo como de alabastro, el color de sus cabellos, similar a los propios y el perfume de su cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con esencias o perfumes era algo que irradiaba ella, la feminidad que encerraba junto con el misticismo de una historia que se negaba a contar pero que poco importaba ahora que la idea de crear una historia juntos se había instalado en su interior.

—Si no piensas dejarlo, puedes usarme si quieres

—¿Qué?

—No soy estúpido, he vivido mis propias tragedias y sé a la perfección que una traición solo se supera con más traición.

—Miles…

—No voy a forzarte a nada, solo quiero saber si de entre todo lo que pensaste en esas seis semanas jamás hubo un escenario en el que le pagaras con la misma moneda.

—Voy a dormirme ahora

—¿Debería quedarme para que él no entre?

—Solo si quieres –el moreno asintió y volvió a depositar un cálido beso en su frente, ella correspondió con un dulce gesto y sin más se cubrió con las sábanas y obligó a su mente a pensar en lo que le había dicho.

Era una locura, una maldita locura pero había verdad en ello. Más de una noche lo había pensado con anterioridad y de no existir Dereck C. Simmons seguro como el infierno que lo habría hecho. Se colocó el vestido, los pendientes y las zapatillas de tirantes a juego, decoró su rostro, una capa mínima de maquillaje, ella no necesitaba demasiadas cosas para lucir hermosa y luego tuvo que enfrentar la imagen que ofrecía en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Nunca creía cuando los demás se desvivían ante ella, inclusive con Leon le costaba algo de trabajo creerlo. Todos decían que era hermosa, jamás le causo conflicto, ayudaba para muchas cosas dentro de su campo de trabajo pero ahora era más bien una maldición.

¿Y si llegaba al bar y en lugar de encontrar un ardiente amante de una sola noche encontraba otro maldito loco? Otro hombre que la privaría de su dignidad que la sometería a golpes y la obligaría a cometer tales actos de…comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, se arrancó los collares y pendientes, hizo jirones el vestido y cuando consiguió pronunciar más de dos palabras sin que se le quebrara la voz llamó a Leon

—¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?

—Ada, ya hablamos de…

—Por favor…-y entonces la llamada se cortó- ella arrojó el inalámbrico contra la pared y después procedió a destrozar una buena cantidad de objetos a su alrededor, quería destruirse a sí misma pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Ella no lo pidió! ¡Ella no lo buscó! él solo apareció, drogó su bebida y destruyó su vida…

La pesadilla normalmente se acababa aquí pero ahora había nuevas imágenes con qué aderezar, recordaba la segunda vez que la secuestró, los minutos que parecieron horas en que la transportó dentro de la cajuela y ella temblaba como una hoja. No quería hacerlo de nuevo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo de nuevo. No le importaban las traiciones, los reclamos y las heridas. Porque cuando Leon volvía de una jornada especialmente larga de trabajo ella lo recibía de las peores maneras y él jamás la reprendió. Ella abrió nuevas heridas en su piel, le llamó de todo. Ella lo obligó a irse esa maldita noche y era lógico que buscara consuelo en su amiga de toda la vida, si las cosas se habían ido por otro lado era algo que también entendía pero que no perdonaba. ¿Por qué tendría que disfrutar con otros cuerpos cuando ella solo tenía cicatrices abiertas y un alma desgarrada? ¿Por qué tenía que tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien llorar y por qué no decirlo alguien con quién escapar? Cuando ella lo había perdido todo en el momento mismo que lo aceptó a él.

…

—Miles…-se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza recargada en la palma de la mano y una pierna doblada sobre la otra, lo observó con detenimiento, era demasiado atractivo, eso era cierto pero no era eso lo que le atraía de él, le gustaba su elegancia y jovialidad pero por sobre todas las cosas le gustaba porque le recordaba a su amor.

En el momento que se conocieron. Leon ya no la miraba como lo hacía él. Ya no intentaba sorprenderla o entenderla, solo quería un poco de paz y llegados a este punto también la quería ella. Estaba harta de llorar, de sentir lástima y asco de sí misma. Y de verdad que lo había intentado, le gustaba la nueva casa, le gustaba el nuevo aspecto de su esposo, el gesto endurecido y la barba de varios días, le gustaban sus ausencias porque eran los únicos momentos en que no estaban destruyéndose el uno al otro pero seguía teniendo miedo. Estaba en una prisión de máxima seguridad se lo repetía una y otra vez pero ella había sido de las mejores en su campo, sabía a la perfección que siempre había una manera de escapar y Simmons lo haría, si de verdad quería hacerlo. Ese maldito loco escaparía y ella ya no podía con la incertidumbre ni con la falta de afecto, buscaba a Leon por las noches, el correspondía a sus besos con movimientos lentos y deliciosos, la levantaba con sus manos, la recostaba contra su pecho, sentía los latidos de su corazón desbocándose al máximo, besaba sus labios, sentía como su sudor y calor comenzaba a mezclarse al unísono y entonces, no era él quien la besaba…era el otro. Y ella gritaba y pateaba, lastimaba a su esposo que lo único que quería era volver a dormir a su lado pero eso no sucedió.

Hasta que durmió con alguien más...

—Ada…-se sorprendió llorando de nuevo porque ahora sabía que su hijo no era producto de un acto de amor, sino de una maldita traición, de una red de engaños y de un dolor disfrazado de pasión. No era que no lo quisiera. Claro que lo quería, cuando bajó esa noche a hacerse la prueba de embarazo ya estaba ligeramente ilusionada. Quería ver el rostro de Leon cuando se lo dijera, siempre estaba hablando de formar una familia, decorar la habitación que tenían libre, poner una cerca en el patio de enfrente y juegos en el patio de atrás, la ciudad ya era demasiado peligrosa como para andar llevando a los chicos al parque -o aun maldito restaurante- puntualizaba ella y entonces la ilusión se desvanecía de su rostro.

Era la mala del cuento, la maldita mujer que no podía superar algo sucedido hacía casi un año. Escuchó ruidos en el patio de enfrente, apenas si había bajado las escaleras, la prueba de embarazo la había escondido en una repisa de la cocina para cuando tuviera las suficientes semanas de retraso y con hoy llevaba exactamente dos, no era mucho pero su ciclo casi siempre era exacto, lo que encantaba al rubio cuando comenzaron a tener sexo sin protección y vaya que lo habían tenido. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta quizá eran los gatos del vecino, pero algo en su interior le decía que no, probó a encender las luces y cuando no funcionó supo que sus más terribles presentimientos se habían vuelto realidad, giró en redondo pero entonces escuchó como los vitrales de la puerta se rompían en pedazos, grito con desesperación y luego escuchó la voz de su amor. Quiso aferrarse a él pero algo ya la había golpeado por detrás, cayó perdiendo la conciencia dolorosamente y cuando despertó…

—¿Estás bien? –se llevó las manos al rostro mientras intentaba calmar su llanto pero ya no se le ocurría como lograría hacerlo- ¿Qué era lo que le dirían a su hijo? ¿Que fue concebido mientras su madre intentaba no volverse loca y su padre deseaba poder revolcarse con otra mujer?

 _._

 _—Solo la engañe contigo…_

 _—Y ahora me engañas con ella…_

 _—No fue así como…._

 _—¿Crees que quiero saberlo?_

 _—Sí porque desee que fueras tú todo el maldito…_

 _—Cállate_

 _—No, tienes que saberlo…_

 _—No quiero saberlo_

 _—Ada…_

 _._

—¿Ada? –preguntó Miles arrebatándola del recuerdo.

—Quiero hacerlo

—¿Perdón?

—Lo haré, déjalo pasar

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—No, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así

…

—Y yo ahora no puedo dejarte a ti… -se dirigió a la puerta colocando el seguro del pestillo y después se aproximó a ella, acababan de retirar las vendas de sus muñecas y tobillos, las del vientre tardarían un poco más y eso era porque las marcas aún no desaparecían en su totalidad. Le encantaba en serio, en toda su fragilidad y fortaleza, en ese mutismo y en la desconocida historia que irremediablemente los mantendría apartados.

—Ada…

Volvía a tener el arnés entorno al cuerpo, volvía a dormir sobre aquel sucio camastro, enredada entre cadenas y temiendo que ese hombre volviera a aproximarse a su lado, le gustaba dormir a su lado, percibir su aliento y también…

—¡NO! -despertó agitada y aterrada para encontrarse de manera inmediata con la suave mirada de Miles, estaba prácticamente sobre ella, aspiró el aroma de su loción y percibió el calor de su cuerpo tan atrayente que a pesar de no ser el lugar o el momento ella tenía que admitir que verdaderamente le había agradado despertar a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me gustas…

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas en serio y no concibo la idea de que ese hombre se atreva a hacerte daño

—Leon jamás…

—No estoy hablando de algo físico, déjame demostrártelo

—¿Cómo?

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlo, úsame entonces quiero ser tu esclavo. –la entonación de su voz, el calor de su pecho, el color de sus ojos, no había maldad en su mirada, ni siquiera lujuria, era tranquilidad y seducción. Abrió los labios antes de ser ella misma consciente de lo que hacía, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo aproximó a su rostro para probar un segundo y mucho más prolongado beso.

—Solo sucederá una vez

—Con eso me basta

…

Besó los labios de su verdadero amor, cuello largo, mirada transparente y sangre helada. Bebió con celeridad mientras intentaba hacer de piedra su corazón y convencerse a sí mismo de que ese sujeto era lo mejor que les podía haber llegado a pasar ya que seguramente jamás le haría daño y no podía embarazarla porque su hijo ya estaba instalado en su interior. Era suyo. Sin importar lo que dijera ella. Apenas soportaba que la tocara él, ¿Cómo iba a dejar que la tocara un desconocido? _-dejó que la besara él-_ puntualizó la vocecilla traicionera de su cabeza y entonces estrelló la botella contra la mesa y volvió a tirar de sus cabellos y hacer tronar sus nudillos por la desesperación.

La daban de alta esa misma noche, él ya estaba hospedado en un hotel de primera y aunque había regresado a casa cuando se lo ordenó, no había sacado todas sus pertenencias, dejó algunas que sabía que apreciaba. La chaqueta de piel con detalles en el pecho y los brazos, el maldito smoking que le compro para esas pomposas cenas y conciertos en galerías que tanto disfrutaba y la camisa azul que más le favorecía con la que la había sorprendido durmiendo más de un par de veces en su ausencia.

No sabía por qué era que lo hacía. Si estaba tan decidida a dejarlo lo más probable era que metiera todas esas prendas a la hoguera de la chimenea como había hecho con las fotos de la boda en uno de sus tantos arrebatos de furia. Nadie los acompaño ese día, ni siquiera sus padres –que reprobaban del todo su vida- o los de ella que estaban así o más muertos. Tampoco tenían amigos. Su preciosa flor del infierno. Estaba totalmente sola, fue por eso que le encantó.

Arriesgaba su vida en el campo de batalla porque tenía la pérfida idea de que llegada la hora nadie la lloraría. Si querían carne de cañón era ella quien levantaba la mano y a la organización le fascinaba. Era letal e inteligente se ganó los favores de todo el mundo hasta que él la encontró y comenzó su balada. Un hueso duro de roer, aún lo era. ¿Quién sino ella habría sobrevivido seis semanas en ese maldito infierno sin volverse loca, perder la voluntad y con un niño en su seno?

—Disculpa…

La amaba. Él aún la amaba y no podía con la idea de que otro hombre compartiera su cama. Porque había regresado al hospital a charlar con las bonitas enfermeras y más de una había relatado lo mismo. Que por las noches su habitación aparecía cerrada y por las mañanas ella estaba en la cama y el otro en la silla perfectamente ataviado pero no eran estúpidas. Cambiaban las sábanas y las ropas de ella cuando tomaba su ducha, estaba claro que eran amantes. No todas las noches lo hacían pero si la mayoría de ellas. Lo miraron con algo lástima después de declarar aquello y algunas otras con cierto interés. Aún era atractivo, volvió a cortar su cabello y afeitarse, se vistió un poco más formal y acorde a su edad, pantalón de vestir, camisa y chaleco a juego, los guantes se los dejaba por el trabajo así como las riñoneras y las botas de combate, quiso verla más tarde ese mismo día decirle que había cumplido su parte del trato y que en respuesta esperaba que al menos pudieran verse para celebrar su "aniversario" era el segundo año de matrimonio y estaban más alejados de lo que habían estado cuando ni siquiera sabía que trabajaban en el mismo bando. -dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación, la habían cambiado de piso, ella no estaba pero como era de esperar fue el bastardo quien le recibió.

—Están administrándole un suero, el bebé ha recuperado bastante de peso y tamaño, deberías ver el ultrasonido

—¿No se supone que deberían llamarme para eso?

—Solo si ella quiere…-se veía radiante y cómo no iba a ser, si pasaba las noches con la que era suya y no debía ser de nadie más.

—¿Estás disfrutando en grande, no es cierto?

—¿No es lo mismo que hiciste tú?

—¡Fue solo una vez! Y me disculpé por ello

—¿Quién dice que me ha aceptado del todo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que conmigo sería diferente? ¿O es que a caso que tú jamás la sedujiste hasta que fuera ella quien te buscara a ti…?-la pretensión de sus palabras ya lo iban a descolocar de sus casillas pero entonces fue que la vio, venía de regreso escoltada por un par de enfermeras, la bata de hospital se ceñía a su figura, el vientre estaba visiblemente más abultado, la cintura estrecha y los pechos perfectos y rebosantes.

No lo miró, en realidad sí lo había hecho pero al reconocerlo desvió la mirada y también el andar.

—¡Ada! –no tenía a donde ir, él estaba en la puerta de su habitación y las enfermeras tenían pinta de querer meterse en una celda tirar la llave y no salir jamás.

—Déjala ¿quieres? –susurró Evans a punto de ir hacia ella pero él no se lo permitió.

—¿No has entendido que aún soy su esposo?

—¿Y tú no has entendido que aún está herida? Déjala superar tu traición de la manera que crea conveniente.

—¿Entonces yo también debería hacerlo?

—Ve, si te deja nadie será más feliz que yo

…

—Maldito hijo de…-bebió un nuevo sorbo mientras los imaginaba donde debían estar justo ahora en su alcoba, la alcoba de ambos donde tantas noches habían hecho el amor, dónde esperaba recibirla en su primer aniversario y en lugar de eso terminó suplicando en la estación de policía que le ayudaran a localizarla.

Su flor de luto, de ciprés, de nieve y tristeza. ¿Por qué Ada? ¿Por qué terminamos así? Una nueva chica se sentó en el asiento disponible en su mesa, era la tercera que pasaba en la noche y comenzaba a cansarse de despacharlas a todas, esta se parecía a ella. Tenía los cabellos negros, a la altura de los hombros y los labios rojos, le sonrió con coquetería y él respondió levantando la botella a manera de saludo. ¿Debería aceptar otros brazos? Si lo hacía de nuevo sabía que la perdería para siempre. ¿Aún no la había perdido? Y cómo diablos iba él a saberlo.

—¿Me invitas un trago?

—Seguro…

…

Miles besó sus labios al tiempo que la recostaba sobre la mullida cama, un lugar precioso y que naturalmente alguien como él podía costear. No había querido llevarlo a su casa y tampoco había querido ir a la de él.

—No te ilusiones demasiado. No volverá a pasar -pero si había vuelto a pasar- en el hospital se besaban, toqueteaban y tonteaban hasta que la noche se hacía espesa y los cobijaba con su manto, ella casi siempre terminaba dormida en sus brazos y él terminaba aliviando su excitación con una buena paja en el cuarto de baño. Le gustaba demasiado, tanto que no le importaba perder un poco de dignidad para demostrarle cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Había otras marcas sobre su piel, no las pertenecientes al secuestro -esas las conocía a la perfección- si no otras que justo ahora que se detenía a observar parecían tener una historia particular.

—¿Es que no te gusta lo que ves? –él respondió besando su cuello y bajando con delicadeza con diminutos besos y caricias certeras hasta alcanzar el primer pecho y ella jadeo deliciosamente en contestación, se sentía duro y pesado producto de la leche materna que comenzaba a formarse en su interior, la sola idea lo llevó a excitarse en contestación masajeo la plenitud del mismo y su amante siseó placenteramente al contacto. Sabía que las lactantes eran extremadamente sensibles en este punto y acababa de comprobar que era cierto. La besó de nuevo, llevándose el hermoso botón rosado a los labios, le encantaban los sonidos que profería con su boca hacerla estremecer acababa de convertirse en una nueva obsesión y deseaba hacerle proferir muchos sonidos hasta que se consumiera la noche.

—Ahh…-Ada mordió sus labios para no perder la cabeza, estaba demasiado excitada ahora, cerró los ojos e intentó aferrarse a algo pero lo único a mano parecían ser las sabanas de satén, Miles la saboreaba de los mil demonios. No tenía idea de que su cuerpo cambiaría tanto con esto de la "maternidad" y al pensar en ello no pudo evitar que cierta culpa se instalara en su interior. Eran las sensaciones que debería descubrir con su esposo y no con un desconocido por mucho que le hubiera salvado la vida, debería ser…

—Puedes pensar en él si quieres…-ronroneo a su oído y ella creyó que se vendría en ese preciso momento- su voz, su persona era demasiado arrebatadora, debería estar prohibido que alguien de su edad se tomara tales libertades con alguien de la suya pero lo dejó hacer. Hacía demasiadas noches que no se sentía así de plena. Que no volvía a ser lo que fue. Porque no mintió cuando se lo dijo a Leon, deseaba recuperar a la mujer que una vez fue y que murió esa terrible noche, en las manos de su raptor.

—¿Sigues conmigo? –que si no seguía- abrió los ojos encontrando el deseo reflejo en su mirada.

Un joven manjar de los que antaño hubiera desvivido por probar. Lo animó a continuar comenzando a bajar con las manos por su espalda ancha hasta posarlas sobre sus bien formados glúteos. ¿Hacía cuantas lunas que no dibujaba otra piel con sus dedos? Nunca creyó que volvería a hacerlo. No porque no tuviera deseo de poseer otros cuerpos sino porque en verdad lo amaba.

Caminaron al altar de la mano del otro, en una capilla vacía por petición del rubio que creía en la divina presencia contrario de ella que todo lo que quería era ir al registro civil, firmar la bendita hoja y pasar a la suite nupcial de su hotel de cinco estrellas en la Rue Royale de Maine Street.

 ** _"Hasta que la muerte los separe"_**

 ** _Un degenerado te secuestre  
o abran las piernas a quien no deberían abrirlas en un hotel de diez estrellas._**

 ** _Amén._**

Sonrió ante esta nueva idea, mientras recibía un nuevo beso en el pecho gemelo y abría las piernas y levantaba las caderas para él, que no era su amado pero si era su muy ávido y talentoso amante.

…

La pelinegro se sentó sobre sus piernas, no era como si hubiera querido recibirla pero tampoco hizo nada por frenarla, colocó las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aspiró su aroma que no era el de su amada, sintió su calor y su peso que tampoco pertenecían a ella porque su mujer ahora cargaba a otra criatura en su interior. Ahora se entregaba a otros besos compartía otro calor y mientras esta chica intentaba robarle el primer beso de la noche, él hizo acopio de sus buenos reflejos y la frenó de lleno.

—Lo siento, estoy casado… -la chica refunfuñó intentando besarlo de nuevo y él no quiso ser demasiado grosero por lo que la dejó besar su cuello pero poco después se incorporó- sacó la cantidad apropiada de dinero y decidió que volvería a su casa a hablar cara a cara con su mujer.

Si esto se terminaría aquí tenía que saberlo. Si esto era pasajero, si solo era un ajuste de cuentas porque su flor silvestre siempre había sido de armas tomar. También quería saberlo.

Salió al aire gélido de la noche, admiró la luz de la luna y recordó una ocasión en que salieran de una función de teatro, él quería llegar a casa tumbarse a beber una buena cerveza y mirar la repetición del partido que se había perdido por las obsesiones de su mujer y ella quería caminar por los jardines y admirar la luz de la luna. La acompañó por los mencionados helechos, le gustaba verla de esta manera, con la luz adecuada parecía una ninfa del bosque y aunque jamás lo diría en alto a ella le gustaba verlo a él. Se detuvieron en el paso de un diminuto puente, le pidió que cerrara los ojos y él lo hizo porque sabía muy bien qué era lo que vendría a continuación. Lo rodearía por detrás, aspiraría su aroma, recargaría la cabeza a la altura de su hombro y él volvería el rostro y la besaría. Ada despreciaba las demostraciones de afecto en público pero cuando estaban a solas, cuando paseaban por aquellos secretos escondrijos hacía algo para encantarlo. Para demostrarle que lo quería y él se perdería todos los partidos del mundo solo por esto. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo, percibió su aroma y justo como había predicho, volvió el rostro a tres cuartos y besó sus labios...

—Te amo… -parecía haber pasado un siglo desde la última vez que se dijeron eso, en total devoción e intimidad-

…

—Creo que te amo…-se le escapó a su amante y entonces ella supo que ya no podría continuar- lo recibió en su interior. Una sensación de lo más placentera había que admitir ahora, estaba perfectamente bien dotado y era un maestro con su instrumento pero no era la misma pasión ni sería la misma entrega, el cuerpo que amaba, el cuerpo que ansiaba, ni tampoco la voz por la que moriría y despertaría una y otra vez.

Miles lo supo tan pronto ella se soltó de su agarre, ocultando el rostro entre las almohadas y mordiendo sus labios para no contestar. Aún avergonzada le parecía de lo más hermosa.

—No tienes por qué responder

—Lo siento

—Tampoco me tengas lastima, una noche era lo que quería. Y lo que me has dado

—Debería volver ahora

—Te llevaré

—Iré sola

—Dije que te llevaré, ¿Estarás bien?

—Si

—¿Tanto lo amas?

—Si

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No –volvió a verse en su mirada, un par de encantadores ojos negros, el rostro pleno y bien definido. Si no estuviera casada, si no estuviera embarazada. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Pero qué era lo que había hecho?

—¿Te lastimé? –ella negó en contestación- lo cierto era que sí lo había disfrutado y que además cumplió su cometido. El temor había desaparecido junto con todos los fantasmas del pasado, el dolor y el indecible arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Llámame cuando quieras repetir… -Ada sonrió, saliendo de la cama y volviendo a vestirse con algo de celeridad. Quería verlo de nuevo, sentirlo de nuevo, dejar que le hiciera el amor como en tanto tiempo no se lo habían hecho. No por rencor o con miedo. Sino por amor. El amor que una vez que juraron. Volver a ser ellos dos contra el mundo.

…

Leon aumentó la velocidad de pronto, aún era la noche de su "aniversario" la fecha real, la que había soñado con compartir con ella desde hacía dos malditos años y que por algún maldito motivo simplemente no lograba pasar a su lado. El móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su pantalón, lo extrajo con algo de torpeza al caer en la cuenta de que era ella quien llamaba.

—Ada...

—Leon…-tenía la voz entrecortada- ¿Ese sujeto le había hecho daño? Lo mataría. Seguro como el infierno que a este infeliz sí que lo mataría

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás?

—Ven a casa… -la llamada se cortó de inmediato y él piso el acelerador a fondo- ¡¿Qué era lo que le había hecho?! No sabía nada de él, bueno había ordenado a sus colegas que lo investigaran a fondo y parecía un buen tipo con un historial más limpio que su expediente personal. Pasó de largo las luces de la ciudad y pronto comenzó a sopesar otras posibilidades y si lo que quería ¿era obligarlo a firmar los papeles del divorcio? Decirle que por fin se marcharía, porque a pesar de todo el amor profeso muy en el fondo de su corazón siempre tuvo la impresión de que en algún momento de sus vidas ella se marcharía. No era una flor de jardín. Era una flor de bosque, de esas que florecen en la adversidad y que eventualmente se marchitan para volver a florecer en las planicies más estrechas y confinadas del planeta.

—Ada… -reconoció las luces de su avenida, las casas de su distrito residencial y poco después advirtió los rostros de los vecinos y percibió las luces de las sirenas y las alarmas de seguridad de su hogar, el corazón pareció estar a punto de salirse de su pecho cuando aparcó el vehículo y salió como un bendito poseso.

—¡Ada! –apartó a varias personas en su recorrido hasta la entrada principal, ella estaba ahí, en brazos de ese sujeto, lo apartó de un movimiento quizá demasiado brusco porque lo llevo a estamparse contra la pared-

—Tranquilo vaquero –se defendió el agredido y Ada se colocó entre los dos- tenía el rostro empapado en llanto, lo miró a los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos soltando un poco más de llanto amargo.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Mira adentro…-él lo hizo, haciéndola a un lado con sumo cuidado y tomando su mano dentro de la suya como un acto reflejo, las luces estaban a medio encender, la electricidad de la casa era algo que aún no se habían molestado en reparar, el recibidor estaba lleno de flores frescas, flores rojas.

La flor del infierno: Anemone.

—¿De dónde…-Ada apretó la mano que él sostenía, rebuscó con la otra y extrajo una tarjeta blanca que entregó a él antes de volver a venirse abajo.

 ** _"Una flor por cada día que he pasado lejos de ti, mi amor"_**

—¡¿Qué dem…?!

—Las envió ese hombre…

—¡Eso es impo…!

—Lo hizo desde la cárcel –cortó una nueva y conocida voz, Leon volvió el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Christopher Redfield que no parecía demasiado contento con la idea de verse inmiscuido en este jodido caso otra puñetera vez.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

—Las ordenó días antes de que se le ocurriera la bendita idea de fugarse de prisión, pagó por transferencia electrónica, junto con la dirección y la instrucción de entrar por la fuerza y tenderlas por todo el largo y ancho del piso.

—Creí que ya se había terminado…-soltó la mujer con nada más que derrota impresa en la voz- Leon la envolvió entre sus brazos. Todo el jodido mundo estaba presente, era claro que había sido el último en enterarse esta vez.

—¿Tanto me odias?

—Nunca te he odiado

—¿Entonces porqué…?

—Mira el reverso –Leon lo hizo, el reverso de la tarjeta parecía un insulto a toda su bendita existencia.

 ** _"Feliz Aniversario"  
D.C.S_**

—¡Ese maldito cabrón! –ella volvió a llorar desconsoladamente- ¿Por qué no se terminaba esta maldita pesadilla? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba aparecía para destruir sus vidas?

—Ya no lo soporto… -Chris comenzó a despachar a los presentes, comenzando por el "amante" que solo le dedicó una socarrona sonrisa y se marchó por donde había llegado. No necesitaba ser un maldito genio para interpretar la forma en que ese sujeto la había mirado, era casi la misma mirada que entre sombras le dedicaba su _segundo oficial a mando._

—¡A casa todo el mundo! Se terminó el espectáculo, no hay nada que ver… -los presentes se dispersaron, los vecinos no entendían cual era el problema con esas preciosas rosas, salvo por el allanamiento de morada pero si no las había enviado el esposo ¿sería ese otro sujeto que la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que el rubio llegó?

…

—Se terminó, Ada, tú lo asesinaste. Hundiste el cuchillo en su pecho. Salvaste mi vida y la de nuestro hijo

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí, lo hiciste. Siempre lo haces

—¿Aún quieres hacer esto?

—¿Hacer qué?

—"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

—¿Me perdonarás ahora?

—¿Me perdonarás tú?

—Solo quiero estar a tu lado

—Ya no quiero más mentiras, no más fechas inventadas, ni vidas interpretadas. Quiero que volvamos a ser nosotros y regresar a "nuestro hogar"

—Estaba pensando lo mismo…

—Bésame…-el rubio lo hizo estrechándola con fuerza, había aumentado de peso, eso lo supo porque había vuelto a levantarla en brazos y cruzaba con ella el umbral del que jamás logro ser su hogar.

—¿Volverás a dejarme?

—Nunca

—¿Y qué más? –tenía el rostro hundido en su hombro, aspiraba su aroma que estaba mezclado con algo de alcohol y perfume barato, extrañaba tanto su aliento y calor.

—Te amo

—Y yo a ti

.

.

.

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPÍLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~1~~**

 **.**

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejó las llaves así como las recientes compras sobre la encimera, se desprendió de los zapatos y del saco, anduvo descalzo y con cierta parsimonia a través del pasillo, revisó por el rabillo del ojo que todo estuviera en su sitio, las luces a medio encender, las ventanas cerradas, sonrió con nada más que deleite al contemplar una fotografía al lado opuesto de la puerta ante la cual se detenía.

Colocó las manos sobre el pestillo, giró la perilla y advirtió la que sin lugar a dudas era una imagen perfecta. La imagen que se había convertido desde hacía ocho meses en su razón única de existir. Su bella esposa dormía cuan larga y esbelta era por todo lo largo y ancho del colchón, los cabellos sueltos ocultando buena parte del rostro, las sabanas a la altura media del cuerpo puesto qué no dormía sola, estaba junto a alguien más, una personita qué, como si advirtiera su presencia se acurrucaba contra su pecho en busca de calor y quizá un poco de alimento.

El rubio terminó de desprenderse del resto de prendas, buscó sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama su ropa de noche, se vistió con algo de pereza, sin dejar de advertir a los bellos durmientes uno de los cuales comenzaba a manotear esperando poder despertar a la otra que no tardó en abrir sus encantadores ojos para él.

—¿Tienes hambre? -el pequeño gorjeo pataleando y manoteando más animadamente ahora que había conseguido la atención de su progenitora, Ada se incorporó y después procedió a levantarlo con soltura, lo acomodó sobre el antebrazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro desprendía los tirantes de su prenda superior, el inquilino no perdió detalle alguno de la acción, ni cuando su pequeño abría los labios totalmente embelesado ni cuando su mujer introdujo su hinchado y rebosante pezón con suma delicadeza en su interior.

—¿Tú también quieres? -Leon soltó una risotada, el pequeñito de ambos estaba siempre dispuesto a todo, menos a compartir a su madre y es así qué, con la misma habilidad con que hubiera advertido su presencia hace un momento, ahora se cernía mucho más celosamente y succionaba con mayor voracidad del generoso pecho de su madre.

—Tranquilo guapo…-Ada acarició su melena espesa del mismo color que la propia y luego se perdió en la curvatura de su rostro. Las mejillas sonrosadas, el ropón azul cielo, sus manitas pequeñas y perfectas, luego le pareció percibir el suave latido de su corazón acompasado con el propio. Leon aprovecho el interludio para acomodarse junto a ellos y una vez en posición, se inclinó lo necesario para poder robarle un merecido beso a su amada flor, esta se estrujó ante el contacto de sus labios, adoraba la sensación de sus labios aunque no estaba pensando precisamente en tenerlos contra la boca.

—Llegas tarde

—Me retrasé con el papeleo y luego decidí pasar por algunas cosas

—¿Que clase de cosas?

—Le daremos leche de formula como siga sin "compartir" -el pequeño mordió a su madre y esta siseo dolorosamente en respuesta-

—¡Leon!

—Era broma compadrito

—No le digas así

—¿Enano? ¿Capullo? ¿Demonio? -el pequeño se despegó al fin del seno de su madre y lo miró exactamente de la misma forma en que lo hacía ella, la forma que quería decir que cuando tuviera oportunidad barrería el piso con su trasero y eso era tan divertido que no pudo evitar soltar una nueva y sonora carcajada, el pequeño gorjeo mostrando sus puñitos en alto y entonces él, lo tomó en brazos.

—¿No puedes saludar a tu viejo que trabaja 12 horas al día para que te la pases durmiendo y bebiendo todo el tiempo? -el pequeño pataleó un poco más y luego miró los ojos de su padre, el gesto endurecido de hacía un rato finalmente se reblandeció, sonrió enormemente y comenzó a balbucear cosas inteligibles como si le contara su día mientras el otro lo acunaba de un lado a otro de la alcoba sin perder detalle alguno de los movimientos de su joven, hiperactivo y endemoniadamente apuesto orador.

—¿Debería preparar café?—sugirió la asiática.

—Deberías dormir un poco, estamos bien

—¿No terminarán peleando esta vez?

—¡Esa fue su culpa!

—Leon, tiene ocho meses de vida

—Él dejo ese juguete en la bañera específicamente para que yo cayera y me rompiera la cabeza

—Te romperías todo menos la cabeza -el pequeño fue ahora quien rió, su padre lo miró extrañado y reprimió el impulso de gritar a su mujer —¡¿Ves?! Este pequeño demonio de ojos aguamarina está tratando de asesinarme para quedarse contigo pero obviamente eso sería algo que ni su psiquiatra se lo iba a creer.

—Vuelve a la cama, dormiré a Ethan y te alcanzaremos después. Ada sonrió relamiendo sus labios y él le sopló un beso antes de salir con su pequeño demonio y llevarlo al recibidor.

La estancia estaba impecable, lo mismo que el pasillo y apostaría por las habitaciones y el baño, Ada se esforzaba demasiado por tener la casa a punto y de paso, atender todas las exigencias de este pequeño y escurridizo diablillo.

—No me mires así, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca la dejamos dormir -su hijo protestó de nuevo pero ya sabía que no le quedaría opción.

Ethan dormía como el bebé que era en los amorosos brazos de su padre casi al contacto y el problema con eso era, que la mayoría de las veces él mismo llegaba tan cansado del trabajo que ambos amanecían tumbados en el sillón. Uno sobre el pecho del otro, los rostros empapados en saliva, las frentes en sudor, los cabellos desacomodados.

Ada había tomado múltiples fotografías de sus hombres cuando despertaba por la mañana muerta de angustia al encontrar la cama vacía pero luego se recordaba a sí misma que ya no había -ni habría- más nada a qué temer.

—Entonces…-prosiguió el rubio una vez tuvo a su presa justo donde quería- te compré las tres marcas más costosas del mercado ¿Cual quieres probar primero? -el pequeño Wong volvió a apretar sus puñitos y él volvió a sonreír a sobremanera. —muy bien colega, haremos esto. Si consigues golpear a tu viejo, no probarás la fórmula hasta cumplir un año entero, ¿trato? -Ethan lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque lo más probable era que fuera cierto por tratar a su hijo como un pequeño adulto, pero como había leído en decenas de revistas de maternidad. Los bebes son tan listos como cualquiera, la única diferencia es que no se pueden comunicar con nosotros y estaba tan ocupado cavilando en ello que no se percato del momento exacto en que la rodilla de su hijo se doblaba en el ángulo preciso para descargarle una buena patada en la cara.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso fue trampa!

—Bah! -el menor le sacó la lengua junto con un poco de leche que era la indicación de que ya estaba más que listo para dormir. Leon lo colocó contra su hombro y el pequeño se amoldó cual koala en torno a sus formas, ambos cerraron los ojos, uno dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y el otro comenzando a tararear una nana de cuna.

Le cantaba siempre que estaban a solas, sin testigos de ninguna clase, ni siquiera Ada y es que de alguna manera él tendría que agradecer al cielo y al infierno, a la vida misma que no era otra cosa más que su hijo. Por haber concedido la gracia divina de poder disfrutar de esto.

El pequeño suspiró y él lo hizo a su vez. Habían superado tantas cosas que era casi imposible la idea de que justo ahora estuviera aquí, haciendo esto.

—Llévalo a su cuarto…-salió de sus pensamientos concentrándose en la voz de su enamorada, giró en redondo y la encontró al umbral del pasillo con la bata de noche color de la sangre. Ada le hizo una indicación con el rostro, Ethan ya estaba babeando buena parte de su camisa de noche, así que la siguió como el poseso que era hasta la habitación contigua a la suya.

Su esposa la había decorado en su totalidad, un estilo elegante y clásico aún para tratarse del cuarto de un niño. Lo acomodaron en el medio de sus mantas y peluches, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada que pudiera asfixiarlo y que tuviera una postura cómoda para descansar. Una vez en sitio, los agotados padres volvieron a bendecir su fortuna y coronar la velada con un mucho más largo y delicioso beso, anduvieron tomados de la mano hasta su habitación, cerraron la puerta, encendieron algunas velas para ocultar los humores de infante y procedieron a deleitarse con el perfume que manaba de las mismas.

Él volvió a perderse en la mirada de ella y ésta volvió a perderse en la gruesa línea de los labios de él.

—¿Te despertamos?

—En realidad, me despertó otra cosa -ronroneó la ex-espía pegando su cuerpo al amplio pecho de él, éste la estrujó contra sus formas, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, prolongando un nuevo beso y probando a levantarla en volandas.

Al menos el tramo suficiente hasta tenderla sobre su muy mullido y muy enorme colchón.

—¿Sabes que me encantas?

—¿Y tu sabes que me vuelves loca? -él asintió y procedió a devorarla con la mirada, la bata de noche se había humedecido y pegado a sus pechos, él relamió sus labios y se aproximó a su encuentro con una sed de lo más exquisita refleja en la plenitud de su rostro.

 **...**

Se arrojó sobre ella arrebatando la bata de noche que si bien dejaba bastantes cosas a la intemperie resultaba demasiado molesta para lo que tenía en mente, ella soltó divertidas carcajadas ante la torpeza de sus actos.

Habían pasado tantos meses sin devorarse que la sed se volvía insaciable cada vez que se "probaban" Consiguió destruir la endemoniada bata y ahora luchaba por deshacerse de su pantalón, ella le había desprendido la camisa aún húmeda por la saliva de su hijo y el descubrimiento de ese detalle le pareció de lo más "encantador"

Si existía algo en el mundo entero capaz de destruirlos a ambos eso sin lugar a dudas era su único hijo.

Leon se quitó el pantalón, ella se acomodó para recibirlo y ninguno perdió detalle de la desnudes del otro, mientras el rubio se aproximaba y cerraba el espacio latente entre sus cuerpos, besó su cuello, bajo por el pecho sintiendo como su sexo se endurecía por completo. Su amante jadeo al igual que él completamente excitada y el sexo habría sido de ensueño de no ser por una maldita llamada que entró de pronto a su hogar.

El sonido del inalámbrico era algo que habían olvidado apagar y casi por acto reflejo, lo siguiente que se escuchó a punto de romper las barreras del sonido fue la voz de Ethan, la erección del rubio se desplomó, al igual que su cuerpo, se dejó caer sin una pizca de gracia sobre su amada.

—Te juro que existe una maldita señal divina en algún lugar...

—Lo sé...-se besaron de nuevo y volvieron a vestirse de nuevo. Él se colocó los pantalones y ella hizo lo propio con la bata de noche.

—Iré a traerlo.

—Más vale que se haya muerto alguien porque, sí solo llaman para tratar de vender lo que sea...-el rubio siguió refunfuñando hasta alcanzar el bendito aparato, respondió con un sonoro golpe y solo alcanzó a escuchar una palabra que de alguna manera le dejó el _alma helada._

—¿Quién es? -la llamada se cortó y él volvió a perderse en la imagen que ofrecían sus amores. Rechazó el presagio, solo era un número equivocado nada de qué preocuparse a elevadas horas de la madrugada.

Sonrió para ambos y se apresuró a preparar la cama para que los tres se tumbaran en ella, aunque sabía de sobra que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, terminaría en la sala, pues la maldita manía de pasarse a su lado de la cama -desde trabajaba más de lo que vivía en su casa- jamás se le iba a quitar y en cuanto al pequeño demonio…Ese prefería pasar sus noches descargando patadas certeras contra el pecho de su padre, lo que después de un rato comenzaría a doler y terminaría durmiendo en la sala.

Lo sabía de sobra y por la expresión divertida en el rostro de Ada, supo que ella lo intuía también.

—¿Volverás a trabajar hasta tarde?

—Si, Harper me pidió que le echara una mano y por la enorme cantidad de veces que ha cubierto mi turno cuando tenemos que llevarlo al médico.

—Está bien...-Ethan gritó de nuevo, no parecía muy contento con haber dejado de ser el centro de atención de su madre y esta procedió a acunarlo contra su pecho, sería una noche larga, como casi todas desde que lo habían recibido en el calor de su hogar.

—Me quedaré en su alcoba. —sugirió la asiática.

—No tienes que…

—Trabajas como esclavo para que podamos dormir y beber todo el día, ¿no es cierto? -el rubio asintió y les dedicó una nueva y encantadora sonrisa.

—Te extrañaré.

—Y yo a ti.

—¡Puagh! -el demonio volvió a llamar la atención de su madre y esta dio la vuelta junto con él hasta perderse en la profundidad de su habitación.

 **.**

 **~~2~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encerró en el interior del recinto, una buena dosis de ejercicio solía cumplir la función de acallar los demonios internos de su corazón pero llevaba un promedio de cuarenta repeticiones y la imagen del joven soldado, el nuevo líder del equipo alpha no lograba desaparecer de su memoria ¿Por qué pensaba en él justo ahora? Porque sabía de sobra que la situación por fin se había normalizado y que ya no habría motivo para levantar el auricular, presionar un botón o simplemente escuchar su llamado.

El caso de Kennedy había removido fibras sensibles en todo el mundo, en especial las de Nivans que no pasaba un solo segundo sin reprocharse el no haber disparado al corazón.

Era un excelente tirador y si había decidido apuntar al hombro a pesar de la lluvia, la distancia o la rehén, se debía más bien a que eso de asesinar no estaba instalado en su interior.

Soltó un leve suspiro y luego soltó un merecido juramento. Pedir la dimisión había sido más que nada un acto de salvación, dejar el ejército, volver a pertenecer al departamento judicial.

No le importaban los títulos o medallas, lo que quería era estar lejos de todos ellos. Tanto de la mujer que trastornaba sus sueños como del recuerdo de su voz o la proporción de sus manos, las miradas que en sensual secretismo le dedicaba pues aunque él jamás hubiera dado señal o esperanza alguna, era un perro viejo, demasiado listo en más de una materia y lo había descubierto sobradas ocasiones mirándolo a él.

Había hecho caso omiso de los signos y las señales. Se hablaban con respeto, se trataban con prudencia, más que nada llegó a pensar que ese sutil enamoramiento no era más que admiración disfrazada de pasión y es que según supo cuando lo ingresó. El padre del joven encontró la muerte cuando éste apenas era un infante.

Confundir al amante con el padre ausente era algo que solía suceder entre las personas y todo eso estaba bien hasta que fue él, quien se sorprendió mirándolo a su vez.

Realizó un movimiento forzado al caer en la cuenta de ese pequeñísimo e importantísimo detalle, se lesionó los tendones del brazo derecho y dejó caer la pesa que hizo un sonido inmenso y de paso debía haber roto más de una loseta del piso. Maldijo para sus adentros su sobrada torpeza y soltó un nuevo juramento cuando el PDA comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa a considerable distancia de su cuerpo y de la endemoniada pesa que iba a tener que sortear si quería llegar hasta el.

—Redfield -la línea parecía muerta al otro lado, escuchaba una respiración pesada y constante miró la carátula del móvil, confirmar los números era algo que pocas veces llegaba a hacer. No era un número conocido, pensó que se trataría de una broma pero pronto una voz se escuchó.

—Capitán...

—Ya no tienes porqué llamarme así "hijo"

—Lo siento, es solo que...me gusta llamarte así, Chris

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede? -eran sobre las 3:45 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para alguien como él o demasiado tarde para alguien como el soldado, lo escuchó aclarar la garganta y retomar el dominio de la voz.

—Sucedió de nuevo

—¿El qué?

—Kennedy, no tengo los detalles pero la Directora Valentine quiere que...

—Escucha, lo de hace un año fue un...

—Caso de la policía, lo sé pero esto podría involucrar a tu departamento también. El agente llamó a emergencias hace menos de 3 minutos, por cuestiones de seguridad todas las llamadas pertenecientes a números del gobierno son grabadas y...

—¿Tienes la ubicación?

—Está en su casa

—Te veo ahí en 30

—Enterado.

Nivans cortó la comunicación y poco después volvió a escuchar la grabación. Tenía un horrible presentimiento de todo esto, tanto por lo que hubiera sucedido en el interior de su hogar, como por lo que podría llegar a suceder entre él y su "capitán"

—De acuerdo señores, los quiero a todos en el vehículo en cinco minutos. Solo vamos a investigar la situación pero estén preparados para lo que sea, ¿Quedó claro? Hace 3 años que un sociopata dejó marcada a esta familia. Dereck C. Simmons, está muerto pero pudo haber ordenado algo más antes de escapar de la cárcel.

—Si señor! -los soldados se dispersaron, asegurando sus armas y acomodándose en el interior del vehículo. Era un grupo de cuarto integrantes, personalmente los había elegido y a algunos de ellos los había entrenado puesto qué tenían bocas demasiado grandes y no pretendían trabajar bajo la tutela de un muchacho años menor que ellos.

La grabación ya se había instalado en su interior, la voz de Kennedy había dejado casi sin aliento a su analista que canalizó de manera inmediata la llamada a su base central.

—Emergencias, ¿Cual es su problema?

—Necesito que...traigan a alguien, por favor...sólo...trae a alguien...

—¿Señor, cual es la situación? ¿Es de este número el domicilio donde se localiza el siniestro?

—Alguien...por favor...

Lo siguiente que se vino era un golpe en seco y acto seguido la llamada se cortó.

Sospechó que había dejado ir el móvil en caída libre pero nada de eso cuadraba con el perfil de un agente. Estaban entrenados para cualquier clase de situación y más él, con sus sobrados méritos y experiencia en el medio. Descartó las ideas fatalistas de su memoria.

La última vez solo se había tratado de una habitación inmersa en flores, ellos ni siquiera habían sido llamados, solo Chris que recibió el reporte en la estación de policía y acudió personalmente al caer en la cuenta de la identidad de la víctima.

—Ada Wong...-Piers estrujó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sin más se internó en el vehículo- Recordaba ahora la imagen de su cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa de exploración, el temblor de sus manos, la frialdad de su tacto, la forma en que preguntó por su esposo y también la forma en que adivinó su..."secreto"

 _—¿Tú sientes algo por...?_

 _—Por favor...-ella asintió y no profundizó más en la herida. No hasta que decidió enfrentar a su verdugo y él se lo impidió._

 _—No puedo dejar que lo haga_

 _—¿Piensas tratar de detenerme?_

 _—Es mi deb..._

 _—El mío es proteger al padre de mi hijo y tú deberías hacer lo mismo_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿No está allá afuera arriesgando el trasero por una persona que ni siquiera es de su agrado?_

 _—Señora..._

 _—La casa está poblada de trampas, es muy posible que Chris..._

 _—De acuerdo. -la mujer asintió con algo parecido al agradecimiento y la decisión impresa en los ojos. Abrió paso por un estrecho y pobremente iluminado pasillo hasta encontrarlos a ellos. Kennedy estaba atrapado en una acalorada pelea y el capitán...Chris estaba en el piso. El terror se apoderó de su ser, pero se obligó a mantener la calma y acudir a su encuentro. Una herida de bala, solo era eso pero él se encargó prontamente de atender la misma. Ya no se enteró de lo demás, le pareció escuchar a Wong enunciar algunas palabras y al esposo gritar otras tantas._

 _Ya no tenía oídos para nadie, salvo para la suave respiración del moreno que jadeó dolorosamente tan pronto cortó el pantalón con ayuda de una afilada navaja y presionó la herida a fin de determinar si la bala había conseguido -o no- salir por su pierna._

—Estamos llegando

—Qué alivio... -cualquier cosa que lo arrebatara de los recuerdos y le hiciera recuperar la razón sería por él más que bienvenida.

Advirtió el vehículo de Chris acompañado de un par de patrullas y hasta una ambulancia, los malos presagios -diría su madre- casi siempre se volvían realidad. Se dispersaron con discreción evaluando la situación desde su posición, todo parecía en orden salvo por los crueles arrebatos de su ex-capitán que tenía justo ahora al devastado agente acorralado contra la pared.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! -ese tono de voz lo recordaba bastante bien- dirigió una nueva mirada a la casa, un equipo de paramédicos venía saliendo, transportaban una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca -¡NO!- los ojos del agente lloraron, sus labios temblaron, de su voz no salió una sola palabra hasta que el capitán perdió la cordura, lo levanto por las solapas y estrelló su humanidad completa contra la pared.

—¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS KENNEDY?! -dio la orden a sus muchachos de entrar y echar una mano, el agente seguía sin poder articular una sola palabra, estaba más pálido que la muerte y su mirada, congelada y perdida en el cuerpo que yacía sobre la camilla. Chris lo soltó finalmente, no había mucho que hacer, la mujer estaba muerta y no había rastro alguno del niño.

 **.**

 **~~3~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y casi de manera inmediata un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de su ser. El llanto de su hijo se escuchaba desde el garage y eso no era algo que Ada acostumbrara a dejar pasar, buscó las llaves de la entrada principal presa del pánico pero pronto descubrió que la puerta había sido forzada y abierta en su totalidad.

Sacó su arma más como acto reflejo que por ser consciente de ello, el llanto de Ethan aumentaba de intensidad conforme sus pasos se adentraban en el recinto, había evidencia de una pelea.

Hubo una pelea en su casa y ¿dónde había estado él? corrió como poseído a la fuente misma del horror. La habitación destrozada, su niño llorando y sobre el piso ofreciendo aún cobijo y refugio a una figurilla ausente el cuerpo de su enamorada eterna. El arma cayó de sus manos emitiendo un sonido hueco que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

No era que el llanto aumentara, era que el sonido se dispersaba, él tenía que hacer algo, buscar a su hijo, recuperar a su hijo pero la escena era tan desgarradora que no podía mover uno solo de los músculos. Ada recibió un par de disparos, ambos en la espalda y a la altura del corazón. Por la cantidad de objetos a su alrededor bien podría decir que Ethan paso a ser el blanco del asesino pero ella lo cubrió con su cuerpo, lo envolvió con su abrazo, le salvó la vida y entonces debió ser cuando él llegó.

Se desplomó sobre el piso, el llanto de su pequeño se había esfumado o se lo habían llevado o lo habían asesinado y su cuerpecito yacía ahora en algún lugar del patio trasero qué desde la habitación, resultaba en la salida más próxima de su hogar.

Lloró como un loco mirando su cuerpo marchito, ya nunca la besaría, ya nunca la tocaría, ya nunca la escucharía ni la vería.

Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no podía ser cierto...la llamó con insistencia sin atreverse a tocar una sola partícula de su cuerpo. Todo serviría de evidencia, todo era necesario para encontrar al maldito que...

.

—¡LO VOY A PREGUNTAR UNA ÚLTIMA VEZ Y DONDE TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR SIN ENUNCIAR UNA MISERABLE PALABRA...!

—No es suya

—¿Qué?

—La prenda junto a su cuerpo, la mascada roja, no es de Ada

—¿De que estás...?

—Recibí una llamada anoche: "Te encontré" creí que había sido una broma, un número equivocado...

—¿Sabes quién fue? -los ojos de Kennedy volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas amargas. Era la mujer de hacía un año en el bar, aquella desconocida que se acomodó sobre su regazo e intentó robar sus labios.

Se parecía a Ada, cabellos cortos y negros, labios cerezos, ojos alargados, cintura envidiable, un vaporoso y corto vestido azul eléctrico totalmente adherido a sus formas y una singular mascada que nada tenía que ver con la peculiaridad de su atuendo pero qué, de alguna manera le había hecho pensar en su amada.

Recordaba a esa mujer porque cuando la rechazó, le soltó un juramento.

—Te encontraré...

 **.**

 **~~4~~**

 **.**

 **.**

—Voy a dejarlos a solas -pronunció con parsimonia, como siempre lo hacía cuando los familiares llegaban a reconocer los cuerpos. El hombre si quiera se inmuto parecía devastado ¿y como no estarlo si aún eran recién casados y por lo que se leía en el expediente, la hermosa asiática dejó a un niño de tan solo ocho meses de edad? Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se quitó las gafas y masajeo sus párpados, a veces este trabajo se ponía pesado.

Relajó los músculos, pensó en ir por un café y estaba entretenido con eso cuando nuevas pisadas se anunciaron por el corredor llamando su atención.

—¿Dónde está?

—Adentro, con su esposa

—¿Lo registró antes de entrar? -Bane no entendía de qué podría venir todo esto, era la maldita morgue por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué era lo que ese sujeto podría hacer? ¿Volver a matarla? -error- puntualizó una voz en su cabeza -Arrebatarse la vida- Michael Bane abrió los ojos cual platos casi al mismo tiempo en que se escuchara el disparo, los oficiales que estaban con él pasaron de su persona y comenzaron a correr en dirección del cuarto de refrigeración.

Él se quedó de una pieza, jamás se le ocurrió registrar a alguien, jamás se le ocurrió pensar que en el punto medio de todo ese dolor, alguien pudiera ser capaz de...-comenzó a correr detrás de ellos, la puerta requería un sencillo código de acceso el cual ingresó apresuradamente y ahí es donde estaba.

Sobre el piso, el cuerpo doblado en un complicado ángulo puesto qué una de sus manos aún aferraba la tambaleante arma. Lloraba como un loco, el arma de pronto parecía demasiado pesada para su mano y el disparo. No encontraba el lugar de impacto pero la parte importante no era esta. La parte importante era que los oficiales no tenían ni puñetera idea de cómo iban a hacer para levantarlo del piso.

—Leon...-comenzó el mayor de ellos, colocando una mano sobre su hombro pero éste solo se tenso y presionó con mayor fuerza la mano que aferraba el arma, si seguía con eso podría flagelar su carne, arrebatarles la vida y si eso no lo destruía, no sabía qué si lo haría. Michael se acomodó a su lado, era el momento de poner en practica ese oxidado doctorado en psicología.

—¿Quieres quedarte otro rato? -el rubio asintió, negando con la cabeza- era claro que se culpaba por algo, algo tan grande que solo la muerte podría disculparlo pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a aceptarlo. Los oficiales lo miraron recelosos pero él sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, colocó la mano libre sobre la del agente que sostenía el arma.

—Puedes hacerlo, solo si me das esto y prometes guardar absoluto silencio -el agente liberó el agarre del arma, estaba caliente y despedía un fuerte olor a pólvora, él la tomo con cuidado, no le gustaban las armas y menos aún si estaban cargadas, se la entregó al mayor que ahora lo veía un poco más confiado.

—Correcto, los caballeros y yo nos iremos ahora pero tengo que pedirte otro favor

—¿De qué se trata? -era la segunda oración que le había escuchado enunciar desde que entró por la puerta grande y pronunció el nombre de su -cadáver-

—Tiene que dejarla ir o le arrancará la vida…-esto último lo susurró a su oído con cierto delicioso placer que provocó por supuesto un escalofrío que caló al aludido desde la espina hasta desaparecer en los pies-

 **.**

 **~~5~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Los escuchó salir por donde habían llegado a paso lento y desorganizado, permaneció un rato más en silencio encorvado sobre sí mismo junto al casquillo de la bala que recientemente había detonado, no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en ella, no quería verla a ella.

—Pero estoy aquí -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estrujando sus cabellos con desesperación, él no había escuchado eso, él no había visto eso- pero la sentía. Aspiró profundo y le pareció percibir -además de los líquidos mortuorios y la pólvora- el aroma a flores frescas y tierra mojada. Ese no era su aroma. El suyo siempre había sido el aroma de las rosas rojas. El color que más le favorecía y también...

 _—El color de la sangre_ -escuchó de nuevo esta vez junto a su oído, percibió una brisa que le heló el alma y entonces se aventuró a abrir los ojos- Ella estaba ahí. Pero no podía ser ella. Era irreal, era imposible, era...

 _—Una proyección de tu torturada alma y que te acaba de salvar la vida._ -sonrió con cierto deje de tristeza esta vez, intentó levantar la mano que había empuñado el arma pero temblaba, ella lo hizo por él, sus dedos transparentes rozaron su superficie y el contacto fue incluso más gélido que el aire que reinaba en la habitación-

—Ada...

 _—Tienes que encontrar a nuestro hijo..._

—Pero no puedo…

 _—No estoy hablando de poder, te estoy diciendo que vas a traerlo o jamás te dejaré descansar a mi lado..._ _-_ él negó de nuevo, lloró de nuevo, evocando las imágenes de hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Cuando miro su cuerpo tendido, frío, marchito, desprovisto de todo asomo de vida y color, los labios secos, los párpados azulados, la sábana perfilada a la altura del pecho que ya jamás le daría su calor, desenfundó el arma. No quería una vida sin ella, no toleraba una vida sin ella y más a sabiendas de que había sido él y solo él quién…-apretó los dientes guardando su estampa en la memoria, ese rostro era lo último que quería ver antes de despedirse del mundo y estaba a nada de tirar del gatillo cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron y es que ella estaba ahora sosteniendo el cañón del arma con sus manos.

 _—Encuentra a mi hijo_ -su aliento, que no era tal- le calo hasta los huesos y el arma se disparó con un terrorífico sonido al tiempo que su cuerpo caía y se quebraba en llanto.

—No es posible, no es posible, no es…-la puerta se abrió de pronto, escuchó sus pasos, escuchó sus palabras pero no se atrevía a ejercer un solo movimiento-

 _—Leon…_

…

De modo que este era el castigo. Una vida de constante tormento por atraer a la serpiente y mostrarle el camino a su paraíso personal.

…

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! -No lo sabía- ¡Maldición! -¡No lo recordaba!- salió de la oficina sobre las 11:45 pm pero llego a casa cerca de 4 horas después ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? con Dios y la muerte como testigos que él no tenía ni la más mínima…

—¡RESPONDE! -el mayor lo colocó de nueva cuenta contra la pared y este todo lo que atinó a hacer fue destruirlo con la mirada- ¿Por qué fingía? Nunca la aprobó, jamás la defendió, es más, la bendita orden de transferirla a otro hospital tan pronto se reportara como estable había sido cosa suya y ahora ¿le ofendía su muerte? Conociéndolo como lo hacía, lo más probable era que solo estuviera molesto por no haber sido él quien empuñara el arma.

—Chris, basta… -Ahí estaba alguien decente, el joven soldado era el único que se mostraba seriamente alterado por la noticia y ligeramente solidario con su silencio. -¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Dónde demonios o con quién es que estaba?- Registraron su vehículo, todo lo que encontraron fueron algunos sacos y corbatas suyas junto a un compacto de belleza y un colorete de labios rojo que pertenecía a Ada, en la cajuela aparte de más prendas de vestir, algunas mantas y un nuevo juego de biberones que ni siquiera…

—Ethan…

—¡Hey no he terminado contigo Kennedy! -hizo caso omiso de las palabras del mayor, volvió sobre sus pasos entrando de nueva cuenta en su hogar, todo estaba fuera de sitio, desde los cuadros en las paredes hasta la posición de los sillones y las fotografías del pasillo, entro en la alcoba de ambos sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Algunos agentes huyeron de su presencia y él ni siquiera se molestó en disimular -¡cabrones! ¡hipócritas!- todos habían acudido al espectáculo solo para comprobar si es que la "gran" noticia era cierta. Años en el servicio secreto, años peleando hombro con hombro contra verdaderos asesinos a sueldo y era una prostituta, una maldita mujer venida a menos y que bien habría podido pasar por su hermana gemela quien le arrebataba la vida. Creyó que sus piernas dejarían de sostenerlo y es que aunque su cuerpo ya no estaba aún permanecía la sangre, aún permanecía su esencia y su perfume, aún le parecía posible creer que ella podría entrar por la puerta contigua trayendo a su pequeño diablillo entre manos.

—Ada…-apretó los puños y los dientes al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus bolsos y comenzaba a introducir artículos cotidianos en el interior, esa era la manta que más le gustaba, aquel el juguete con el que casi lo asesinaba y un poco más lejos, sobre la encimera, la ropa de día que ella había preparado para él y que ya no le pondría, volver a pensar en ella hizo que definitivamente se le doblaran las rodillas y se habría ido irremediable contra la nada de no ser porque encontró algo de equilibrio en el inmenso ropero, varios artículos se fueron al piso en su lugar, de entre todos ellos, la elegante estola de hilo tejido de su enamorada eterna, era color de la noche, como sus cabellos y los de su niño, la tomó con manos temblorosas al tiempo que más lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas y se acrecentaba el nudo en su garganta ¿y si ambos estaban muertos? -no pienses en eso-

Registraron el patio trasero y peinaron la zona en un radio de 4 manzanas de su hogar, no había ningún cuerpecito en los depósitos de basura o en los alrededores, esa mujer se lo había llevado.

Él mismo lo escuchó al llegar a la casa…el llanto de su hijo, el llanto de su hijo…el llanto de…

—Oye... -insistió de nueva cuenta el ex-capitán- intentó ofrecer una mano al advertir el deplorable estado en que se hallaba pero este rehuyó a su agarre como si de la mismísima muerte se tratara.

—No te atrevas…-fue todo lo que salió de su seca garganta y se incorporó a marchas forzadas en dirección de la alcoba contigua-

—Leon, ¡Espera! -Ahí el escenario era totalmente distinto y el agente sintió por vez primera en dieciocho años de práctica laboral que el estómago iba a salírsele por la boca.

Esto no podía ser cierto, esto no…

La habitación de su pequeño Wong estaba prácticamente irreconocible, un considerable charco de sangre comenzaba ahí, sobre la cunita, continuaba por el largo de la alfombra, alcanzaba algunos de los muebles -todos fuera de sitio- y terminaba copiosamente a un par de pasos de la perilla de la puerta-

El escenario era fácilmente descifrable: el objetivo siempre fue su hijo. No ella.

Kennedy se llevó las manos a los labios con creciente horror intentando acallar los lamentos de su alma pero sin llegar a lograrlo, profirió entonces un sonoro grito de desesperación que destruyó las mentes de quienes aún pululaban en el interior de su hogar-

El niño tenía que estar muerto, si lo llevó consigo fue únicamente porque él llego a tiempo justo de interrumpir su venganza.

 **.**

 **~~6~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dijeron que una mujer había muerto y que sucedió en la alcoba principal._

Aquel sería el encabezado de los periódicos, al tratarse de una ex agente del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, no se mencionaba al niño. Los casos de secuestro de infantes si no se resolvían dentro de las primeras 48 horas regularmente terminaban en tragedia, aunque cerraran la frontera, alertaran en los aeropuertos y carreteras, un niño de tan solo ocho meses de edad fácilmente podría ser escondido.

…

El llanto del niño ya la había comenzado a enfurecer, sacarlo del distrito no había sido tarea difícil, más con el aspecto que su "querida madre" le había impreso sobre la piel.

Detuvo un taxi, le hizo creer al inepto chofer que fueron víctimas de un asalto y los llevó al extremo opuesto de la ciudad en tan solo un parpadeo. Desfiguró su rostro, ¡Esa maldita mujer! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡COMO PUDO! -Carla estrelló el diminuto espejo sobre el tocador de caoba y miró su rostro por milésima vez en el día a través de los fragmentos, esa cicatriz jamás se borraría. Era profunda, había buscado ser letal puesto que comenzaba debajo del ojo derecho y terminaba justo en la base del cuello pero la perra estúpida estaba mucho más preocupada por tomar a ese manojo de piel entre sus manos y sacarlo con rapidez de la habitación, no era muy lista. Bueno, en realidad era una perra demasiado astuta como para llevar al niño a la habitación contigua y tomar un arma. Se enfrentaron de nuevo, claro que lo hicieron mientras el niño se deshacía en llanto, no había dejado de llorar desde que ella irrumpió en su habitación.

¿Cómo lo supiste pequeña basura? Carla se levantó de su asiento y direccionó sus pasos a la ubicación del engendro. Era casi idéntico a "ellas" aunque ahora no lo parecía tanto.

El rostro rojo y húmedo de tanto llorar ¿tendría hambre? ¿estaría sucio? ¿querría solo un beso? Debió matarlo cuando lo tomó de su frío cuerpo pero ese hombre tenía que pagar por lo hecho a su rostro. La muerte de la esposa no era suficiente, quería hacerlo suplicar de rodillas por haberla rechazado en aquel mediocre bar. Eran casi idénticas y estaba mas que claro que no era la única que lo había notado, la expresión en el rostro de la otra había sido prácticamente un poema en cuanto la vio, más cuando se presentó como la "amante" de su marido.

—¿De qué te sorprendes, Ada? ¿A caso tú no me quitaste primero a mi esposo? -la mujer se petrificó en su sitio, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar pero ella no tenía tiempo para detalles estúpidos, demandó un ajuste de cuentas.

Si Dereck no había querido darle un hijo propio, no era justo que ella si lo tuviera. Así que iba a matarlo. Para enseñarle una lección.

Si la mujer comprendió o no la verdad impresa en sus palabras era algo que ahora ya no importaba. Porque la había asesinado en el momento justo que el pequeño había dejado de llorar. La preocupada madre se abalanzó en su busca, creyendo que se había atragantado con su llanto y estuvo a punto de ser cierto, de no ser porque lo acunó contra su pecho, olvidándose del arma, olvidándose de ella, cómo lo hizo ese otro. Pero ahora jamás la olvidaría.

Un par de tiros, a la altura del corazón. El niño rompió sonoramente en llanto, la otra aún alcanzó a protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras caía, lo abrazó, lo acunó…como si aún pudiera hacer algo por él y fue entonces que escuchó los sonidos en el exterior. El demonio gritaba con fuerza, ella lo tomó con ambas manos, se metió la pistola en el cinto de la cadera, la estola se le había caído junto al cuerpo de la víctima pero no era problema, mejor que supiera quién y porqué lo había hecho.

...

Se colocó frente a la criatura, con una sonrisa diabólica impresa en el rostro, el pequeño dejó de gritar solo por espacio de un par de segundos o era demasiado listo o demasiado cobarde ¿sentiría la venidera muerte? Ella no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que tenía una jaqueca de los mil infiernos y que ya se había cansado de escucharlo gritar.

—Dicen que ojo por ojo deja al mundo ciego, ¿tu que opinas, engendro?

El llanto se extinguió así como la sonrisa en el rostro de aquella fémina, tomó el cuerpo de la criatura en brazos, ahora sabía exactamente qué hacer con el.

…

—Agente Kennedy…-pasó saliva por su garganta, se llevó las manos al rostro intentando borrar el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas en el exterior, su cuerpo entero se había agarrotado y es que estaba próximo a cumplir diecisiete horas sin sueño, tomó la mano que le fue ofrecida, le costó un poco más de trabajo caer en la cuenta de dónde se hallaba, aspiró de nueva cuenta los olores mortuorios, advirtió su cuerpo que jamás se había movido en realidad. Impávida, frágil y etérea, se acercó al borde de la mesa, metió la mano debajo de la sábana y encontró la de su amada al contacto. Juró en silencio que lo encontraría.

Esa era su promesa a ella. A su amor. A una historia que solo por espacio de unos pocos años pudo ser.

—Te alcanzaré, algún día Ada…te alcanzaré. -Piers escondió el rostro mientras era testigo mudo de aquella cruel despedida, el agente besó su frente y sus manos, dedico una diminuta oración y poco después le dirigió una cansada mirada a él- se odiaba por lo sucedido y se odiaría mucho más por lo que tenía que decir ahora.

—Tenemos dos niños

—¿Dos? -el asintió, indicándole con el brazo contrario que le siguiera al exterior, no era el lugar para hablarlo y no iba a mancillar la memoria de la señora Kennedy con una noticia como aquella.

—Un par de infantes corresponden a las señas particulares de su hijo, ambos se encuentran en el hospital de Nuestra Señora de la Piedad -Leon sintió como un rayo de luz iluminaba su pecho pero el rostro del soldado le indicaba precisamente lo contrario.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? -Piers pasó saliva y se paso también las manos por la nuca, Chris notó la acción y se decidió a continuar en su lugar.

—Uno de los menores fue encontrado en el estacionamiento en deplorable estado, entró a cirugía pero no lo logró, su corazón se detuvo a mitad de la operación. En cuanto al otro, está en cuidado intensivo, también en pésimo estado y es muy posible que en lo que llegamos ahí…-Leon ya no escuchó la última parte había comenzado a correr en dirección de su auto. No podía ser su pequeño, no podía serlo, pero si lo era ¿Cómo sabría exactamente si lo era?

…

 _—Tiene el mismo lunar que tú en la cadera izquierda…_

 _—Yo no tengo un…-_ solo por curiosidad levantó su pantalón junto con la prenda interior y encontró un bonito lunar que parecía burlarse de él y decir -¿Qué hay camarada?- Ada sonrió con aquella voz cristalina que a su pequeño parecía fascinar.

Estaban bañándolo en la pequeña tina, la cabecita sobre el antebrazo derecho mientras con el otro pasaba la barra de jabón con cuidado. El diablillo lo estaba disfrutando en grande pues la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro en ningún momento. Él se aproximó por el otro extremo y tomó su pie derecho entre sus manos. Ethan pataleo a sobremanera mojándolos a ambos pero ahí estaba. Otro bonito lunar a la altura del talón.

 _—También tiene el tuyo corazón._

 _—Ahh, es que creías que no era la madre ¿o qué?_ -ambos rieron ahora, Ethan volvió a patalear y es que ahora su querida madre lo ponía boca abajo para lavar su espalda.

 _—Será tan apuesto como tú_

 _—No quiero ni pensar en lo que harás con todas las chicas que caigan a sus pies_

 _—¿A caso no es obvio? Las mataré…-_ y esto último lo dijo con aquella sensual entonación que antaño lo hacía enloquecer- el diablillo gritó de nuevo, esa posición lo ponía nervioso y entonces Ada lo regresó a la posición original mientras él corría por la toalla para secarlo.

…

¿Cómo podría no reconocer a su hijo? Si tenía los cabellos de su madre y la sonrisa de su padre, el color de ojos era mas bien como una mezcla de ambos y en cuanto al carácter, parecía haberlo heredado también de ambos. Era tranquilo y alegre, pero cuando se enojaba tenía una expresión severa que en lugar de intimidar a él le parecía de lo más encantadora.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? -la cansada enfermera asintió, este era el tercer padre de familia que venía a reconocer el cuerpo pero algo en su interior le hizo caer en la cuenta de que este sí era el padre, el pequeñito que acababa de reportarse como estable y había sido bañado, comenzó a mover sus bracitos y piernas totalmente excitado.

Sí, este era el padre pero solo para corroborar le realizó algunas preguntas de rutina. Lo habían examinado, tenía algunas señas particulares en la piel y todas ellas las enuncio el señor que estaba casi tan desesperado como el niño que había comenzado a llorar.

Leon se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos casi derribando a la enfermera al contacto, lo sentía terriblemente por las otras desilusionadas parejas que lloraban aún en espera de sus hijos pero este era suyo.

Ethan lloró mas sonoramente al tiempo que enredaba su cuerpecito contra su pecho, se acurrucó contra él y éste lo aferro con todo el cuidado y amor que solo un padre era capaz de proferir. Comenzó a llorar a la vez, agradeciendo a la vida que le hubiera devuelto a su hijo y como solía hacer en cada noche. Cuando regresaba de una jornada especialmente larga de trabajo, cantó para él con la voz entrecortada pero en un tono agradable que de alguna manera confortó las almas tanto de ambos, como de los curiosos que observaban la escena.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Lo harás algún día? -el pequeño que no entendía lo que decía, comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados. Era cierto que lo llenaba de alivio volver a ver a su padre en lugar de esa grotesca y furiosa mujer pero él quería ver a alguien. Él deseaba ver a alguien. Todo el llanto hasta ahora vertido era en realidad una interpretación de su nombre. La razón de su existencia y es que dicen por ahí. "Que madre es Dios a los ojos de sus hijos" Leon comprendió de inmediato lo que hacía. Se le partió el corazón en multitud de pedazos que cayeron a sus pies como vidrio cortado, volvió a abrazar a su niño, lo miró a los ojos y sin más confesó.

—Ahora solo somos tú y yo, ella no va a venir. Ethan, tu mamá, no va a volver. -el pequeño volvió a romper en un desgarrador llanto, mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a manotear y patalear tratando de alejarse de su padre, la enfermera entró en alerta, lo mismo que el personal de recursos humanos. Un padre abusivo por nadie sería tolerado pero luego vieron como el hombre lo aferraba con inmenso cariño, como se disculpaba por la ausencia de su madre y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de lo cruel de la situación.

—Estaremos bien, estarás bien, te lo prometo, lo prometo.

…

 _—Promesas, promesas...yo te prometo que esto es solo el principio._

 **.**

 **~~7~~**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Dime donde estabas?!

—¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo?!

Leon se llevó las manos al nacimiento del cuero cabelludo y tiro de sus cabellos con desesperación. Lo había estado pensado durante toda la noche una vez hubieran vuelto al calor de su hogar. Se había negado a abandonar la casa, en parte porque aún se resistía a aceptar la pérdida de su amada y en parte porque sabía que su pequeñito todavía la necesitaba.

Ethan Wong no había deseado probar gota alguna del biberón a lo sumo había comido un poco avena y bebido algo de agua pero de la leche ni se quería acordar, él lo acunó contra su pecho, lo acomodó sobre su hombro, le cantó todas las nanas que recordaba haber entonado en ausencia de Ada, las que hablaban de su agradecimiento y total devoción para con su único hijo pero a pesar de ello, el niño sufría.

Manoteaba, pataleaba, giraba su enrojecido rostro en todas direcciones y al no encontrar nada se recostaba contra él y profería más lastimero llanto hasta yacer totalmente agotado.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? ¿Lo harás? —el pequeñito solo miraba a su padre como tratando de entender sus palabras— ¿qué le tendría él que perdonar? ¿la ausencia de su madre? ¿o el que no hubiera estado ahí, para arrancarla de las garras de la muerte? Ethan Wong no lo sabía, lo único que si sabía es que su padre la echaba de menos tanto o incluso más que él.

—¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS KENNEDY?! —la voz de Chris era como un tormento, taladrando su mente— le había tratado de arrebatar al niño una vez salieron del hospital pero fiel a su estirpe el joven Wong se prendo a su padre como si fuera un animal salvaje y no había habido agente alguno de la policía estatal o servicios sociales que se hubiera atrevido a volverlo a intentar.

Entraron así a la sala de interrogación.

Él no recordaba nada, iba a cumplir ahora cerca de veintidós horas sin sueño. Sabía que había salido de las oficinas sobre las 11:45 pm, despidió a Helena Harper en el estacionamiento, ella conducía un Challenger azul cromado y él un Bentley color vino que llegó a su domicilio cerca de cuatro horas después.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?! —¿Hacer, él, con quién?—miró a Chris como si de pronto se estuviera volviendo loco, el ex-capitán advirtió algo de ello a su vez— la mirada de Kennedy se había oscurecido, aún sostenía al niño pausadamente, calladamente pero era más bien como un acto reflejo, una obsesión compulsiva, tres palmadas usando solo los dedos índice anular y medio, luego una pausa de tres centésimas de segundo y repetía la acción.

—¿Qué hice con qué? —respondió el aludido después de un rato.

—El arma homicida

—¿Ahora presumes que yo la asesiné?

—Tú eras el único que estaba en la casa, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasó?

—Porque no lo recuerdo —respondió por décimo novena vez en el día, aunque claro está, con cierto gusto asesino esta vez.

—No voy a caer en eso

—¿Entonces por qué no lo pruebas? Trae a tu equipo especializado, Chambers o Birkin, cualquiera de las dos puede evaluarme

—De hecho es lo que están haciendo —Chris sonrió por lo bajo y él tembló de la cabeza a los pies.

Eran analistas conductuales, la primera de ellas especializada en medicina forense, la segunda en psicología psicoanalítica, de modo que estaban del otro lado del cristal analizando sus respuestas, estudiando su comportamiento. Él carraspeo de pronto, un acto involuntario pero qué, no debió pasar inadvertido por sus acusadoras, luego presionó un poco más al pequeño contra su pecho, sabía que era lo que se vendría a continuación, dependiendo de la respuesta determinarían si estaba calificado o no, para cuidar a su hijo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —el capitán sonrió otra vez— él no estaba pensando en nada, más que en refundirlo en la cárcel de por vida. Así pagaría por lo hecho a su hermana y maldito fuera él en el nombre de todos los infiernos, pero también pagaría por lo hecho a esa "maldita" mujer.

—Si no quieres que suceda, dime lo que pasó exactamente —Leon resopló molesto, presionando un poco más al pequeño que dejo escapar una suave exhalación, seguramente estaba soñando algo placentero, con su madre y él compartiendo el mismo lecho.

—Esa mujer que dices era tu amante ¿cierto?

—Ya te dije que no fue así

—¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Te cansaste de llegar a casa con una mujer que estaba demasiado exhausta de cuidar a su hijo cómo para atenderte a ti, así que decidiste salir a buscar a otra más?

—¡¿Eso no…?!

—Y no te buscaste una cualquiera, ¿no es cierto? sino una auténtica zorra, vaya que te gusta retozar con ellas...

—No es…

—Dejaste a mi hermana por la zorra escarlata y ahora dejas a la zorra….

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO Y NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! —gritó Leon totalmente encolerizado haciendo despertar a su aterrado hijo que rompió en sonoro llanto, se arrepintió de inmediato y volvió a la tarea de acunarlo contra su pecho— Chris se mostraba radiante ahora. ¿cómo no iba a estarlo, si este exabrupto terminaría por arrebatar al niño de sus manos?

—¿Cómo debería llamarla entonces, agente? Me confundes, ¿sabes? defiendes a tu esposa o a tu cómplice.

—¡Yo no la maté!

—Pero admites conocer a quién lo hizo

—Solo la vi una vez, fue hace un año y ni siquiera estuve…

—Con ella, cómo no. ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer ahora? el forense examinará tus ropas y su cuerpo

—¡No!, Chris ¡No pueden hacerle eso, ella es mi…

—Evidencia de delito, eso es lo que es —Leon se incorporó de nuevo con el niño en brazos que apenas si había conseguido dejar de llorar, destruyó al mayor con la mirada y seguramente de no ser por el niño ya tendría un puño directo en su cara.

—No puedes abrir su cuerpo, Chris

—Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana agente Kennedy, este es mi caso.

—Chris…—una tercera persona entró en la escena— ahí estaba de nuevo Piers Nivans con su mirada temerosa destruyendo a Redfield como si lo matara.

—Estoy ocupado ahora, soldado

—No, no lo estás. Puede retirarse ahora agente Kennedy —Leon se incorporó y salió de inmediato, Chris hizo ademán de seguirlo pero el soldado no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —recriminó el mayor evadiendo la mirada del menor.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú sacándolo de sus cabales, presionándolo de esa manera?

—Solo intento hacer que me diga lo que pasó

—¿Lo que pasó? —respondió indignado el otro. —¿A caso no lo viste en la morgue? ¿No escuchaste su voz al efectuar la llamada al 911? él no pudo hacerlo.

—Eso me queda bastante claro, no pudo hacerlo, por eso consiguió a alguien que si.

Chris pasó de largo al soldado que no pudo sostener un segundo más la mirada o contemplar el cuerpo de su interlocutor. Chris no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía hacerlo. ¿De verdad podía ser así de frío y cruel? el hombre que por meses enteros se había convertido en su total y absoluta… _maldición._

—¿Qué descubrieron? —cuestionó el ex-militar a las especialistas— Chambers fue la que habló en nombre de ambas, estaba claro que había un cierto dejo de locura en su mirada y las manías compulsivas eran comunes en los sujetos propensos a ataques violentos, sin embargo había un par de factores determinantes.

Número uno. Si él lo había orquestado eso podría explicar por qué no podía recordar nada. Número dos. Si era cierto que él lo había hecho, entonces ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto en que se encontrara a la mujer y hacerla pagar por ello?.

—Arrepentimiento. —ultimó el soldado, cerrando los brazos a la altura del pecho— nunca lo diría en alto, pero en su momento, meses después de que la verdad saliera a flote y confesara su amor secreto a Wong. Leon Scott Kennedy volvió a la casa que compartió con su hermana, le ofreció disculpas, demandó perdón por los meses enteros en que la engañó.

Las llamadas falsas, los trabajos inventados.

Todo en torno a ellos fue una maldita mentira y a pesar de ello.

Él seguía sin entender por qué su hermana lo perdonó.

—Es posible —interrumpió Birkin— aunque necesitaremos trabajar con él para tratar de restablecer su memoria

—Háganlo después de analizar sus ropas y el cuerpo

—El cuerpo ya fue analizado, la causa de muerte obviamente fue el primer disparo, el segundo ya fue post mortem y lejos de una buena cantidad de heridas defensivas no había nada, fibras o fluidos que pudieran ubicar al sospechoso en la escena.

—Bien, vean lo que encuentran en las ropas de él —demandó el soldado pasando de lado a las científicas que aún tenían una ultima pregunta en la boca.

—¿Qué exactamente esperas obtener de él?

—¿A caso no es obvio? Si se acostó con la mujer que dice que asesinó a su esposa podremos ubicarla por el ADN y arrestarlo a su vez.

—¿Qué pasará con el niño?—esa pregunta ya no la hicieron ellas. Nivans volvía a estar de espaldas a él, con esa mirada como fuego líquido, la mirada que lo había hecho entregar su placa además de las armas, abandonar el ejército y refugiarse en el Departamento de Policía de D.C.

El caso de asesinato entraba en su jurisdicción, no en la de ellos pero debido al título que ostentaba Wong "Agente especial encubierto de la D.S.O" ellos podían meter sus asquerosas manos en el pastel. Naturalmente no le importaba usar toda la tecnología, recursos y agentes especializados a fin de ubicar al asesino, pero le importaba —y en demasía— tener que encontrarse nuevamente con él.

Escuchar su voz y ver esa maldita mirada en su rostro.

La que le había mostrado hace poco más de un año con seis meses, cuando resultó herido en el rescate de Ada Wong.

—No pasará nada con él, servicios sociales lo ubicará en un hogar temporal a menos que Kennedy tenga a alguien más que pueda hacerse cargo de él

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que él…

—Debió pensar en eso antes de cometer el homicidio —y dicho esto dio la vuelta y se marchó.

…

Él había alcanzado a escuchar todo eso, estaba oculto en una de las habitaciones aledañas a la sala de interrogación, Ethan había vuelto a quedarse dormido o quizá se habría desmayado después de tantas horas sin comer. Iban a quitárselo, iban a hacerlo y también a hacer estudios con él.

—Ja!

Las pruebas psicológicas eran pan comido para alguien como él, llevaba años trabajando en esto, antes de pertenecer a la D.S.O trabajó como asesor en la unidad de crímenes violentos, había visto de todo y naturalmente para conservar su puesto tenían que pasar perfiles y pruebas psicológicas al termino de cada maldita misión.

Hizo un examen mental de todo lo que hasta ahora había visto. Nada parecido a la muerte de Ada. La asesina era novata, eso estaba más que claro debido a lo caótico del asesinato pero no por ello era una psicópata. De serlo habría continuado con su hijo y esa era la parte que en este preciso momento no lo dejaba dormir.

—¿Por qué no lo asesinó? Si estaba claro que era él su objetivo. Algo más debió pasar en la habitación, algo que hizo Ada, algo que evito que lo asesinara.

 **.**

 **~~8~~**

 **.**

 **.**

El teléfono de la sala se encendió de pronto, le había quitado el sonido para no despertar a su hijo por lo que la llamada entrante solo era identificable por una luz parpadeante. _¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche?_ Buddy le dijo que llegaría a mas tardar las 10 de la mañana.

A esa hora se oficiaría la misa.

La policía local junto con la D.S.O lo organizaron todo, aquel no era su deseo. No era la voluntad de su amada, pero debido a las circunstancias, no encontró una sola persona que lo quisiera escuchar.

Levantó el auricular y contestó con voz árida, desgastada. Si se trataba de otro intento de Chris para hacer que confesara, él en verdad iba a…

 ** _—¿Me extrañaste?_** —la sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas, cerró los puños y apretó el auricular en el interior de su mano.

 ** _—Tomaré eso como un sí…_**

—¿Qué quieres?

 ** _—¿A caso no es obvio? A ti y a mi…_** —Carla remojó sus labios con suma satisfacción, podía imaginarlo justo ahora totalmente tenso, abatido e indignado por el dolor. Era muy divertido hacerlo de esta manera, nadie esperaría que ella se comunicara de nuevo, ni siquiera él y eso se debía a que nadie creía en él.

—Entonces queremos lo mismo —respondió el agente con la misma voz ronca de tanto llorar, gritar y beber– estaba ebrio de duelo, ahogado en miseria pero no iba a dejar que esa mujer se diera cuenta de ello.

 ** _—Te voy a dar una dirección ahora, necesito que vayas ahí mañana al medio día_**

—No p…

 ** _—Si no lo haces, entonces encontraré el niño…_** —la voz de Kennedy se congeló en este punto ** _.—Sé como funciona esto, tu irás a la cárcel, el niño a hogares temporales y no importa a donde lo envíen tarde o temprano, yo lo asesinaré._**

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

 ** _—Porque es más divertido torturarte así…—_** la llamada se cortó en este punto y segundos después recibió un mapa con la ubicación vía fax.

Así que la mujer también conocía su número privado. Era obvio, después de todo hizo lo que dijo.

Lo encontró.

Kennedy volvió a lo suyo con una botella ahora en la mano, bebió hasta sentirse vacío, depositó el recipiente en el contenedor de basura y presionó sus ojos hasta producirse dolor, no había dormido o comido en casi 36 horas, aunque no le dolía nada debido a ello, lo único que le dolía era el alma, el corazón y desde luego, la maldita cabeza.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?! ¡¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?! ¡Tú lo hiciste, tú la asesinaste! —miró sus manos una vez logró conducir sus pasos al interior del pasillo, las advirtió como siempre. Unas manos grandes con marcas que hablaban no solo del pasar de los años sino del pasar de las vidas que había ultimado. Algunos a mano armada, otros a sangre fría, esas manos que Ada solía besar, acunar en su seno y conducir a sus más ínfimos recovecos.

Las manos de un asesino, sí.

Claro que lo eran, pero también eran las manos del esposo, el amante y el padre de Ethan Wong.

Por un momento le pareció que temblaban, no solo sus manos sino todo él, necesitaba descansar pero se resistía a hacerlo. A despertar y no verla de nuevo o dormir y verla otra vez, inexistente, intangible, el fantasma de la que había sido y ya nunca volvería a ser.

Suspiró para sus adentros negando el tormento interno y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, reposaba en su cuna en una posición totalmente opuesta a aquella en que lo dejó.

Ethan se movía demasiado al dormir, le gustaba soltar una buena tanda de patadas, había sido así desde el vientre materno, cuando Ada le pedía que colocara su mano sobre su vientre para sentir a su hijo lo que sentía era un buen golpe, directo en la palma.

 ** _—Patea igual que tú…—_** comentaba él totalmente arrobado, orgulloso de su hijo.

 _—¿De verdad? No lo había notado…—_ y entonces enlazaba su mano con la de él y besaba sus labios con fervor— parecían ahora un sueño los días en que vivieron así.

Solo los tres en total armonía y secretismo.

El demonio ante él una vez más pareció advertir su presencia, aún no sabía cómo es que lo hacía, pero después de un rato abrió los ojos y agitó muñecas y piernas en dirección de él.

Su padre lo miró a distancia. ¿Estaría bien sin él? ¿En verdad lo estaría? ¿A caso es que había estado mejor con él?

Lo tomó en brazos, se sentía absolutamente derrotado pero tener la totalidad de su peso sobre él le infundía fortaleza, le ayudaba a no caer. A tener la sensación de que aún debía seguir de pie.

—¿Mala noche compadre? —el pequeño respondió con un suave gorjeo y procedió a la tarea de devorar sus dedos índice y medio sin piedad, lo acomodó sobre su hombro y lo condujo así a la habitación principal. El cuerpo de Ada había sido removido, la alfombra cambiada pero la huella de la sangre seguía ahí, no sabía si Ethan podía comprender lo que era eso: la mancha oscura sobre la duela en el piso, pero aún y con eso continuó en su labor, rebuscó en los cajones de Ada, algunas de sus prendas aún olían a ella, tomó un camisón color lavanda y envolvió a su pequeñito con él, Ethan sonrió a sobremanera y se acurrucó contra él con mucha mayor fuerza.

—Entonces no soy el único —pensó para sus adentros— que aún necesita su esencia para dormir. Levantó las cobijas y se acomodó junto con su hijo, colocándolo de costado, encerrándolo entre sus brazos no fuera que llegara a perder la cama, aspiró su aroma que ahora era una mezcla de ambos. De su madre y de él, cerró los ojos entregándose al duelo eterno a una oscuridad que aterraba porque ahora ya no estaría su asesina escarlata para despertarlo, para besar sus labios o acariciar su rostro, para reprimir al demonio que ambos sabían que habitaba en él.

Ahora estaría al acecho.

A la espera y a la entrega.

 **.**

 **~~9~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _—Abre los ojos…-_** el rubio lo intentó pero el dolor en la sien era demasiado poderoso y la invitación al olvido por demás encantadora.

 ** _—Ya te dije que no te dejaré…descansar a mi lado_**

—Ada…-susurró con escasas fuerzas, sintiendo una gélida brisa acariciar sus formas, ella estaba a su lado, porque era ella, ¿no es cierto? siempre ella…siempre…

 ** _—Shh…¿dónde está mi hijo?_**

—¿No lo ves…?

 ** _—Solo veo lo que tu quieres que vea, guapo_**

—Está a salvo

 ** _—¿Y porqué sigo aquí?_**

—Porque aún debo vengarte…

…

—¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto?

—No, pero igual voy a hacerlo

—¿Seguiras su juego, sólo porque se parece a ella?

—¡No! Y no vuelvas a repetirlo, tampoco espero que lo entiendas Buddy, lo único que quiero de ti, lo único que te pido. es que cuides de él como si fuera…

—Mi propio hijo…-el rubio asintió y procedió a inclinar el cuerpo unos cuantos grados hasta tomar al pequeñito que lucía su propio traje de pingüino y manoteaba totalmente excitado como siempre lo hacía cuando su progenitor lo tomaba en brazos, Leon le sonrió de inmediato y este respondió con un sonoro gorjeo. Acto seguido lo acunó contra su pecho e Ethan procedió a devorarse los dedos índice y medio con total desesperación.

Aún no lograba hacer que bebiera del biberón otra cosa que no fuera agua y se sentía culpable por ello, tenían un trato. ¡Maldita sea! nada de fórmula hasta cumplir un año entero pero hasta ahora… _habían valido para una puñetera mierda todas las promesas por él hechas._

—Ethan…-el pequeño miro a su padre aunque quizá lo correcto fuera decir que miró la corbata de su padre, el color le llamó la atención de manera inmediata y no tardo en tomar la prenda y metérsela a los labios- —Escucha sé que teníamos un trato pero…-la textura no le agradó, era áspera y seca pero quizá si mordisqueaba lo suficiente pudiera conseguir que mejorara el sabor. —No puedo cumplir mi palabra, ¿entiendes?

Kozachenko observaba la escena desde su posición, un cuadro verdaderamente hermoso si tomabas en consideración que ambas figuras lucían arrebatadoras ataviadas de blanco en su totalidad.

Los ojos del padre en la regordeta imagen del hijo, hasta que los ojos del menor se posaron en los de él. Era la viva imagen de ella, la seriedad en su mirada como si comprendiera la profundidad e importancia de sus palabras y Leon no tardó en derrumbarse por ello, sus ojos se cristalizaron, su voz se quebró, el pequeño soltó la prenda cuya punta había humedecido casi en su totalidad y colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de su padre.

Un nuevo trato fue hecho en ese momento. Silencioso e inquebrantable.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? -el pequeñito asintió con un parpadeo pero la actitud de su padre ya lo había contagiado así que soltó un lastimero llanto y buscó aferrarse a él como si en ello se le fuera el aliento.

—¿Entiendes que tengo que hacerlo? ¿Ethan, lo entiendes? -el llanto del menor verdaderamente iba a hacer que Alexander se lanzara por una ventana, no soportaba ese nivel de dramaturgia aunque tendría que acostumbrarse puesto que acababa de comprometerse a cuidar de él con su propia vida.

—Te juro que esta será la última vez, Ethan…la última. -el menor volvió a abrazar a su padre, suspirar e hipar dolorosamente sin ser consciente de que todo eso había sido lo que lo había hecho definitivo- él aún buscaba a su madre con desesperación cada que atravesaban un solo umbral de la casa, aún despertaba llorando de sus diminutos estados de duermevela y aunque había recuperado el apetito aún no aceptaba la leche de ninguna otra fuente.

Aún recordaba a su madre y aunque eso le partía el corazón, le partiría el alma entera, el día en que ya no la recordara. Y es por eso es que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que vengarla. Encontrar a su asesina y hacerle pagar por arrebatarle a su bien querida y por demás amada madre.

.

.

.


End file.
